My Blackened Heart Moves on
by StardustArcher
Summary: Jessica Hayashi moves to England from Japan after her mom's death with her father, a Japanese lawyer who was brought up there. With Mello's help, she must face her mom's past and try not to repeat it when she finds a shinigami's killer notebook. OCxMello.
1. Prologue: If You Want To Get Out Alive

**Warning: SPOILERS WITHIN STORY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but if I did, certain events wouldn't have happened. I do however own Nori, Masa, Jessica and Nicholas. Also any and all names and events in this fanfiction that occur in real life are 100% coincidental. **

**Note: I have the first 17 chapters up and ready but will post one a day. Reviews are most loved. I would love to have any and all comments, but no flames. I would love to hear your ideas and thoughts. Some events have been changed and I try to use both the manga and anime, but most information is found in the anime.  
**

**Prologue: If You Wanna Get Out Alive**

I sigh as I pour the gasoline around the building, my long, white nightgown wavering in the air as I step, making me look like a ghost with my pale skin, making me seem transparent.

As I keep pouring, the memories flow through me. A girl the age of three at her parents wedding. The same girl in class, talking to her friends in the 5th grade. Her again, standing by her mothers side as she died. Her fighting only to be saved by two heroes. Her learning of her father's death. First hug, first kiss, first car accident. First life taken, first heart break. Childbirth. Wedding. Working, slaving over a hot stove for hours. Every little hit. Every little cut. Every little bruise. Every little gunshot wound. Husband and best friends deaths. Son graduating grade, middle, high schools and college. Son's death. That girl was me.

It was all my fault they died. I hadn't paid attention. I was forced to live the last few seconds of my life like this. Feeling the agony that tore at my soul, at my heart. It was suffocating me. I could see the shadow of God's judgment shrouded on me. The figure at the window keeps staring as the gasoline gets poured everywhere. I stop as I reach a dresser that should have been his.

A single picture sat there. It was of a girl in her late teens with black hair, grey eyes that seem to be looking into my soul and wearing straight black leather. She was with three others. Another teen with orange goggles, dark red hair and piercing green eyes. He was wearing stripes and a cigarette hung out of his mouth. Next to him was a boy with gray eyes and white hair, wearing what might have been pajamas. Next to the teen girl was a man her age, blond hair, blue eyes, a scar stretching across the right side of his face, also wearing leather. And both the man and the woman had one hand on either side of a child's shoulders. He resembled the man mostly, if you took a quick glance at him. If you looked closer, he looked liked the woman, having her whole facial structure.

It was my family, most of which were dead. I was the girl, grown up now, age forty. The goggled teen was my "older brother" Matt, the albino was Near. The child was my son, Nicholas. Finally, the blond leather-clad man beside me, was Mello, the closest people to me.  
The figure sighs and looks at me. I put the picture down. "You are upset?" It asks in a feminine voice. It walks out of the shadows, revealing itself to resemble what appears to be a lion and a serpent mixed together.

"I'm ending it, Masa. I want him, no, them, to forgive me. What I did was wrong." I reply. My voice sounds cold, but not harsh. "I want it to be over. The only one of the people that I haven't killed yet is Near. I wonder how long he has left. No, I shouldn't be concerned about that. My mission is to destroy the notebooks. Nori's and my own."

I pull my long black hair in a ponytail, to keep it out of my eyes. More memories pull at my heartstrings. I want this war between me and Kira to be over. And it won't. Not until anyone who's lived in Kira's reign of terror has perished. God is making quickly with that.

"It's not your fault directly. Mihael died knowing he was doing what was best for the world. So did Mail. Nicholas didn't take time to understand what his father died doing. So, in a way you helped Mihael change. He and Nate needed to work together to take Kira down. You know the rules, Jessica Hayashi. In order to gain something, you must lose something. In your case, you gained a world your son would feel safe in. In return, you lost a loved one who helped stop Yagami." Masa replies, touching my arm.

"Nori died in vain. He could have let me die that day. Or at least, kill Yagami himself. He knew Light was Kira." I state, looking at where the death-god was touching me. "I deserve to go to Nothingness, like you said. I won't go to Heaven and be with those I love most."

I pour more gasoline over the dresser, dousing it. I sigh, walking into the next room, my own. It's weird. You're promised forever and the person you love most dies the next day. That day, I almost killed myself then. I put my own gun to my head and nearly shot, but reminded myself I had Nick and Near left. Now it was just Near. And he was too busy being N.

"Why die now? It's pitiful. You never acted this way around Nori." Masa says, withdrawing her hand and sitting on my bed as I douse it too with gasoline.

I change the subject. "It...hurts to be in here. It has since Mel died. He promised me we'd live here together after him and Near captured Kira and of course, he was pardoned for his wrongdoings. He was only in here once. The night before he left for Japan. We spent one night here. I remember that night both bitterly and fondly." I say sighing as I touch the sheets. "We swore to ourselves I couldn't risk getting pregnant again, but that one night..." I trail off as a tear falls off of my eyes.

"Why don't you tell me everything. One more time." Masa asks, looking at me. Her eyes are shining. She knows the story as well as I do. She was there part of the way into it.

"Alright. But, before I start my life story, I must warn you. My story has no happy ending. In fact, it won't have an ending until I am dead. You have been warned."


	2. Chapter 1: Wild and Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, just the o.c.'s. If I did, Matt, Mello and L would still be alive.  
**

**Note: I used the idea of having chapters in different points of view from Add, Subtract, Unite and Conquer. I highly request it for any and all readers. ****Lines represent the changes in characters views.**

**Chapter 1: Wild and Free**

"_Daddy, look. I don't want to be here. Why did we have to move all the way from Mum's house in Japan to Winchester England?" I asked as we pulled up in my father's car to the new house. I was tall, roughly 5'6", long black hair, grey eyes, and wearing a black tank-top underneath a cream coloured coat and a black skirt. I was even wearing high heeled boots. My father, Kaoru Hayashi, shook his head and sighed as he got out of the car._  
"_Jessica, sweetheart, you're a teenager. I understand you had friends in Japan. A lot in fact. But since your mother died, I thought it was best that we moved back to my homeland. It surely feels good being home." He replied closing the door of the old Chevrolet. I stayed put inside._

"_I want to go home." I replied, sulking as I stayed put. We had moved from my homeland in the Kansai region of Japan. I hated this move. Mother was intent on staying in Japan, thus why I was born and raised there, that is, until her untimely death a few weeks ago. She died of a stroke._

I walked down the street, looking for the same landmarks I had passed earlier when the sun was up. Jeez, everything looked so similar. I couldn't tell what was what. Nor could I tell where I was heading. I just hoped I was getting close to my new home here in Winchester England. My English was pretty good, I could speak fluent enough in it. After walking several blocks, I gave up and went into a corner shoppe hoping I could ask the clerk for directions back to 647 Drake Lane. When I did, the shoppe clerk gave me a bizarre look, saying he had never heard of it. Apparently, I had managed to walk into the town next to where I was destined to spend two years with my father. As I left and rounded the corner, I heard a group of men, probably drunk, cat-calling me. I ignored them and turned the corner. They followed me. Getting home would have to wait. First I wanted to get myself rid of the negative attention I was attracting. As I rounded the corner, I saw three more men, waiting for me. I stopped.

_As I got out of the car and started to pack stuff away, my father asked me to help him. I did, but not after arguing more over the move. I had called him a horrid father who didn't care about my opinion. He just told me to go to my new room. I didn't. I stormed out the door and quickly down the block, not caring where I was going as long as I was as far away from my father as I could get on foot._

"Where ya going, pretty? Wouldn't ya like to get a pint?" One of the men behind me shouted. I turned only to count how many there were. Six, I couldn't handle six. Three, yes. Any more and I was out of luck. I couldn't run, my boots made sure of that and I couldn't even call for help. The street was deserted and my cell phone was with my father. How I regretted running off in a place I don't even know. I raised my fists, getting ready to lose this fight.

* * *

I was coming around the block on my new Yamaha motorcycle. It felt good to be free and away from the curious eyes of Near and Roger. Matt was right behind me in his 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396. He was more focused on the road than his surroundings. I caught sight immediately of a teenage girl around our age trying to fight off a group of guys I knew to be drunk. There was six of them and only one of her. But she had managed to use a can of mace on two of them and simultaneously fight the other four. She was losing and by the looks of this, she wouldn't be able to fight much longer. I couldn't help but swerve, Matt following behind me. He got out of his car right as I was walking up to the scene.

"What's going on here?" I asked, even though I already knew the situation. The men who were fighting turned my way, distracted. They had her by the arms now. She bit one and kicked the other where the sun doesn't shine. He fell over in pain. Matt took on the one she had bit. I grabbed the other who was backing up.

"Don't worry, Princess. We got your back." Matt said after making his opponent collapse. He smirked at her stunned face before watching the punks take off running down the block. I smirked too.

"So, what's a pretty thing like you wandering around Hampshire at a time like this? Isn't Daddy going to get worried?" I asked, taunting her.

"Who cares what that traitor of a father feels? As for what I'm doing here, well, that's none of your business, now is it?" Her voice was high and soprano. Her face returned my smirk, which had fallen after Matt had made a remark that made me want to thrash him.

"Wow, Mels. You gonna take that from Princess over there?" He taunted, taking out his Nintendo DSi and turning it on. I knew what he was doing already. He was taking a pic of Princess and matching her face to a world renowned search of missing peoples. He shook his head at me.

"So, why are you in Hampshire anyway, Princess? Didn't mummy ever tell you not to come through these parts at this hour?" I asked, being at bit nicer about it.

"Mummy was the reason one didn't hang around here this late." She said smirking, her eyes giving me a crafty look. This obviously wasn't her first time dealing with this kind of thing. "As for why I'm here, my old man and I had an argument. I walked out and got lost." That's when I noticed her Asian accent. She was either Chinese or Japanese. Maybe Korean.

"Maybe we can give you a lift home, Jessica." Matt said, glancing my way. It was his way of saying he got a match on her face structure.

"How did you-" She started, her gray eyes getting wide.

"Matt's a hacker, you see. He hacked in to a world renowned program cops use when they take school photos. He used his DSi to snap a pic and matched it." I explained.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Mello." He said to me before addressing the girl. "So about that ride..."

"I think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know?" Her eyes looked at me with a sad look in them. "Haven't got one."  
"Not since your mother's death, have you?" Matt inquired, looking at her with understanding. "I'm sorry for your loss. It says in your file you were with her the second she passed over."

"That's right. Mother's last wish was one I dare not forget. I'd rather not say. It was very...morbid." Jessica replied glancing at me.

I smirked back at her. "Well, are we just going to stand here talking, or get you home?" I went and got back on my motorcycle. "Get on."

* * *

I frowned at the blond teen wearing leather clothing, _Mello_ as his friend Matt had called him. A motorcycle? No way I was ever getting on that. I could feel the promise ring my mother gave to me after I promised her I would never drive a motorcycle, as well as my purity ring my father made me wear.

"I don't think I should accept-" I was cut off by the redheaded goggled teen grabbing my arm and force me over to the motorcycle. I hadn't noticed it before, but the boy smelled like my grandfather's pipe.  
"Get on." Matt said, his voice harsher than that of Mello's. I cringed slightly, nervous he'd hit me. I hated getting hit. It took me only a millisecond to get on. Only thing was, there was no seat belt.

"Um, where's the seat belt?" I asked. Both boys looked at me and laughed like there was some kind of untold joke.  
"I'm your seat belt, Princess. Now, just hold on tight and we'll be at..." Mello paused, glancing at me. I gave him a bizarre look until I realized he wanted my address.

"Oh! 647 Drake Lane." I replied, flushing a light shade of red. Both boys looked at each other again, this time with surprise. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, It's just that-" Matt started before looking to Mello.

"We live in the orphanage right down the block from you." He finished. His voice sounded amused. I didn't like the sound of it. I'd have to stay out of sight around the house.

"Oh. I see." Was all I had to say about that. My arms automatically fastened themselves to Mello's chest, petrified of letting go and falling off even though we hadn't even taken off yet. I heard Matt walk back towards the red car parked a few yards away from us. The door opened and shut and the engine came to life, roaring loudly. I jumped when the motorcycle's engine started too. I heard Mello snicker at the sound.

"Hold on tight and get your feet on the bars. You'll feel much more comfortable that way." I listened to the blonde's instructions. My grip tightened and I could feel how his chest felt through the leather. He was muscular and thin. "Good. Now, keep that grip and you'll be just fine." I clung to him the whole ride home. I did not like it, even in the slightest bit.


	3. Chapter 2: Always Second Guessing

**Note: First off, I'd like to say thank you to those who've read the last two chapters. You guys are awesome! Please, leave your comments as they rock out loud! Just, please. No flames though. I'd like to add I'm a first time writer here on fanfiction so all your aspiring comments really help! Tomorrow Chapter 3 will be up and running. Also, has anyone noticed the names of the chapter titles yet? :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN, and in the last chapter I quoted Kingdom Hearts 2 which I sadly don't own either. If I did, a lot of things would have changed.  
**

**Chapter 2: ****Always Second Guessing**

"We're here now." I said, smirking as the Asian girl slid her feet to the ground letting go of me. She got off looking shaken. She spent the whole ride with her head on my shoulder, clinging to me like Velcro, but I wasn't complaining. In fact, I really liked the feeling. "Don't worry. First few times are the hardest. You'll get used to it after a while."

"You say that like you're going to get me back on that thing." She responded, heading to her driveway where Matt was parked in the car behind a olive green Chevrolet pickup.

"I'll catch you around, Princess." I said, smirking as she opened the door. She looked shaken. Her dark eyes looked as though she had just seen a ghost and her skin was the palest shade I'd ever seen. Near would have been proud. Nobody had ever managed to turn paler than that little albino freak. She frowned. I coulda sworn I heard her say, "We'll see about that."

* * *

"We'll see about that." I grumbled as I walked down the driveway and into my house. My father was sitting watching television. That didn't strike me as odd.  
"So, are you feeling better?" He asked, not looking up at me.  
"A bit. I met some of our neighbors. Boys that say they're from the orphanage down the block." I replied coldly to him.  
"I see. Well, while you were gone, I took the liberty of signing you up for school at the private academy we looked at. You don't mind walking, do you? Oh, and some of the other kids from the orphanage, the Wammy House, and the manager came over and invited us for dinner tomorrow, of which you will attend and wear your best, but not your Sunday best." My dad said, now glancing at me to see how I would respond to that.  
"I will do as you ask, but I will not like it. As for school, I'd rather walk than go by a car." I responded softly, not daring to argue with my father.  
"You'll behave and use your manners. I think this is a perfect opportunity for you to get a job. , the founder, said he was understaffed in the library." He added, glancing at the television once again.  
"Library? You got me an interview to work in the library?" I asked, raising my voice. Why would he do that to me? I didn't get it. What did I do to deserve that?  
"Jessica, I understand that you're upset-" He started until I tackle hugged him.  
"Oh, thank you so much Daddy! I won't let you down! I promise!" I said releasing my now stunned father and running upstairs.  
"Wait! What about dinner, sweetheart? You haven't eaten yet!" He called up after me. But I didn't hear him. In fact, I was already in bed, asleep.  
The next morning after I awakened from a series of dreams, most containing Matt and Mello for some odd reason, I went downstairs.

"Dad, where did you put my old school uniform? I was thinking about wearing that today." I yelled, running down the stairs in my Gothic silk nightgown, knee-high socks and my hair up in a black ribbon. I was shocked to see the two boys as well as an older looking gentleman and another boy in the kitchen with my father.

"I'm sorry." I flushed, after entering. Matt wolf-whistled at me, only to be smacked upside the head by Mello. The other boy, who had white hair and also appeared to be dressed in pajamas, also white, glanced at me as well as the gentleman. "I'll just go back upstairs and wait." I glared at my father. "You didn't _tell_ me we had _company_." I put as much venom as humanly possible in the two words before flouncing back up the stairs. All I could hear was Matt snickering and yell "Nice pajamas, Princess!" and Mello say "Shut up, you dork." as I raced back up the stairs.

I wrestled my red sērā fuku uniform on, tying my hair back and slipping on my dress shoes. I had a fresh pair of knee high socks on as well. I re-brushed my hair out, pulling it into a lazy ponytail and headed back downstairs. I brushed out my skirt before walking back in the kitchen. My eyes glanced around at our guests. My father shot me a angry look. He had not expected my best to be my old school uniform.

"I'm sorry about earlier. If I had known we were having guests, I'd have gotten up much earlier." I said, keeping my back straight and shoulders swiftly thrown back. My mother would have been proud of how proper I looked.

"That's perfectly fine. In fact, your father greeted us the same way." The gentleman replied. My first impression of him was that he was gentle, kind and very understanding. "Anyway, Jessica is it? Do you go by any nicknames you would prefer to be called by?"

"She hasn't yet seemed to mind Princess." Matt murmured, earning another hit to the back of the head by Mello.

"I said shut up." Mello hissed, glaring at his redheaded buddy. He seems to be in a rather bad mood this morning. I wondered why that was.

"Jessica's fine, sir." I replied, reaching my hand out to shake his own. It felt like shaking the hand of my grandfather before he passed away when I was six.

"Quilish Wammy. It's a pleasure to meet you. Mello and Matt told me and my predecessor, Roger, what happened last night." He smiled softly. "It sounds like they were in the right place at the right time. I hope they were helpful in the event of getting yourself home?"

"They were. I couldn't have asked for two better guides." I lied, smiling softly. In fact, the whole ride home, my eyes were clenched shut and arm were clamped as tight as could be to Mello's chest. I vowed silently that I would never ride a motorcycle again.

"That's good to hear. Now, according to your father, you're looking for a job in library science, correct? We're short-staffed at the moment at the orphanage and would like someone of your talents. We'll pay you well too." said, looking at me, now getting down to business.

"To be honest, I couldn't care less about money. I'm interested in it for the books." I flushed as I spoke. "I figure what good is a person if they are not clever or at least has a half decent imagination. I'll work as long as there's something to learn from it."

That was when the other boy spoke up. His voice was gravelly. "But, if you can't figure out the problem, if you can't solve the puzzle-" I heard this once before from someone, so I finished what he said.

"Then you're just a loser." I replied, shaking my head. "I've heard that before once. But, it doesn't matter you can or if you can't. What matters is how much ambition you put into it, fail or succeed. That encourages more people to become interested in the problem or the puzzle and find their own ways to solve it." I replied, holding a steady tone. Mello looked impressed.

"A once said the same thing, Near." He said, smirking as the boy- Near, glanced at me and looked me over.

"She'll do, sir. She's intelligent. Flamboyant, but intelligent none the less." He replied, suddenly grinning as if playing with his food, like a cat.

"Very well then. Your shift starts on Monday at three thirty. Mello will pick up up from school and drop you off at home at the end of your shift. You'll report to , although we'd rather you call him Roger. Shift ends at Eight thirty. You need not worry about supper as you will be joining us unless you wish to eat at home. Your days off consist of weekends. Do you have any questions?" asked after telling me my expectancies.

"Does Mello have to drive me there?" Now I understood why he said I'd get used to riding a motorcycle after a while. He was intending on driving me to and from work.

"Would you rather have Matt?" Mello asked, smirking. "He drives worse then I do." My eyes grew slightly wide. Mello's driving petrified me, but if Matt's was worse than I'd take Mello, if I absolutely had to.

"I think I'll just walk. It's not too far from the academy, or home for that matter." I replied, my voice still was soft and kind, but Mello could see the hidden daggers in my eyes.

"Well, we expect you to be prompt, thus our reasoning to entrusting Mello to get you here and back until you can get yourself a license." replied, glancing at Mello and then at me. "He'll only drive using a motorcycle, but Matt prefers riding by cars. If you or your father would feel more comfortable with a car, then it'll be Matt driving you instead."

"How good does the boy drive?" My father asked, glancing at me, then at .

"Well...He's not the best. But not the worst either. I'd trust Mello on his bike before trusting Matt driving at all." He chuckled. I could see Mello smirk at me again. I rolled my eyes when the adults weren't looking.

"Well then, Jessica looks like the choice is yours. It beats walking." My father's gray eyes were on my own gray eyes. They bore into mine like daggers. Mine were stronger. Mine were not blinking. Mine darkened.

I sighed. I knew there was no arguing; there would be time for that when my guests left. "Very well then." I sighed. "I guess if Matt's driving scares people worse then Mello's I guess I'm stuck with the blonde's." Everyone, excluding Mello laughed, Near being an exception. He grinned wider at me. But the blond teen look absolutely furious at my sharp, jabbing words. Good. He deserved it.

* * *

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I asked aggressively. The Asian looked at me, making eye contact for a millisecond before laughing again.  
"Sorry, it's just after last night you've pretty much made me think I was never getting on a motorcycle ever again." Was her reply, holding back a laugh. Her gray eyes were soft again, meaning she wasn't angry or even annoyed. I'd have to make her annoyed again soon. She just got that way so easily.  
I smirked again at her, my eyes staring into her own. I saw her cringe after a few moments. "Can't take it?" I taunted her. Instead of answering me, she yawned. Again the room burst with laughter.  
"Sorry. I was up half the night. Must have been from the experience on the bike last night. It certainly did make me wonder that whole time if I'd be getting home alive." She said after the commotion had died down and returned my smirk. More laughter, mine included. "You drive like a maniac in hurry to a press conference he was late for."

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Princess." I said, walking towards her until we were face to face. "I don't want that pretty face of your getting ruined, now do I?"

"Save it for Monday, Mello. I'm sure you'll find girlfriends for both you and Matt at the academy when you pick me up. I'm sure Japan isn't the only country with pretty girls." She replied, taunting me back. Her eyes held an impassive flame in them. It was rather attractive. But I didn't say anything about it.

"So, I guess we'll see you later tonight then, beautiful." I said, smirking as a walked past her with Matt and Near following. She seemed interested only in her new boss though, as she ignored my comment.

"Sir." Jessica said, again shaking Wammy's hand and escorting us at the door. As she was about to close the door, I heard her say "And Mello, you're darn right you will." and then the door closed.

Matt smirked at me. "You totally have the hots for her." He said as I approached my parked Yamaha and his car.

I smirked at my buddy. "Maybe, maybe not. I think I'll take it slow first. Make decent friends with her before asking her out. She's a keeper, that one." I replied, starting the engine as everyone else piled into the cherry red car, Wammy in the drivers seat rather than Matt. I pulled away from the curb thinking about later that night. I couldn't wait until Monday.


	4. Chapter 3 Freak the Freak Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note, just the OC's. **

**Note: I would sincerely like to thank Kurina the Imiko for being the first to favorite this story. You're totally awesome! :D Also, I recommend my viewers to read Add, Subtract, Unite and Conquer. I just finished reading it and highly recommend it. I also recommend for any L fans When It Rains. Stay tuned for Chapter 4! **

**Chapter 3: Freak the Freak Out**

As I walked back inside, my father shook his head. "Unbelievable. It looks like you already have a couple friends, Jess." He said, chuckling softly to himself. I hadn't seen him happy like that since Mother died. It stuck me as odd. "So, they told me what happened. You were very lucky they found you. I'm glad you remembered to at least bring your can of pepper spray."

"Yeah. I was." I said, plopping down in my chair after grabbing a bowl of cereal. I started eating it and waited for my father to keep talking, but he didn't. I broke the silence. "So, did you manage to find a job?"

"I did. The people around here are always looking for a good lawyer. You know how I was back in Japan. The firm got all my files yesterday and called before you came home last night saying I had gotten the job. They have high hopes for me. Wammy has high hopes for you as well. In fact, before you got up, he asked if I would like to place you there for your academic learning before going to work. I denied, stating that you weren't too fond of staying in place for too long unless it's a library." He paused, and glanced at me, so I nodded my head and scooped up another spoonful of the cereal and shoved it into my mouth. "That and I don't particularly like that Mello boy. He's not a good influence on you. But, it's not my choice who you make friends with. I just hope things work out like they did. Your mother would've known how to deal with all this. Kasumi was always better at talking to you than I was. I can't believe she's really gone for good." He summed up, sighing before taking a seat next to me.

"I wish Mum never died. Life would be so much easier. We wouldn't have had to move to this dump." I replied before slurping the rest of my milk and setting my bowl down. "I'll never feel at ease here. I miss being able to do what I used to do at home. I'll miss always going to the Ramen Shoppe and getting ramen for free just because I know the owner's daughter. I miss my old room and it's set up. It'll take forever to get my scent of spicy Cinnamon and oranges back. And after that, I have to paint the room and make it look exactly like the old one. It'll take a lot of work too. That's what I'll do with the money coming from my paycheck."

My father's eyes tightened when I called Winchester a dump. "Jessica, one day, you'll learn to love this large place here. I just hope that day is sooner rather then later." He replied, shaking his head again. I got up and washed my bowl in the sink.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll call if I get lost again. You know this place better than I do, after all." I said, getting my jacket and heading out the door. Today I was going to spend my time walking up Drake Lane and making land marks.

I passed four blocks not even and had cars honking at them. None of the cars was a cherry red Chevrolet like Matt's. After the fifth block, I felt an odd vibration in my pocket. My phone, I realized and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked softly into it only to hear a very familiar voice respond.

"Well, Princess. I see you're out for a walk this fine day." Mello's voice said on the receiving end of the call. I stopped quickly and looked around at my surroundings. There was nobody behind me, nor was there anyone in front of me. He laughed.

"Where are you? I don't see you. And how did you get this number is even better question." I said, keeping a watchful eye on my surroundings, trying to spot his hiding place. So far, nothing. I saw a rather large building though, big enough to be a school. I wondered...

"I'm at home. And I can see you just fine." He replied. I could hear the smile in voice. "As for the number, a little birdie told me.

"That explains why I can't see you. And why you have my number." I replied. I glanced at the building and saw an open window with a telescope sticking out it in my direction. "You're using a telescope to see me, or are you using some kind of computer?" I inquired.

"Maybe." His voice had an edge to it, as if I was looking right at him.

I glared at the telescope, making my eyes as cold as I possibly could and I approached it quickly. It wasn't soon before I was right in front of it and glaring at Mello, face to face. "You're a jerk."

"Your point? I don't think you walked all the way up here for nothing, Princess. So, start talking." He replied, arms folding on the windowsill and gazing at me intently. He had that innocent look on his face.

"I was walking towards this way to get used to my surroundings. If I'm stuck here until I turn eighteen, I at least want to know where things are. I didn't know this was where you lived." I replied quite honestly, leaning on the other side of the windowsill. Mello's eyes shot up, like they had an idea.

"Why don't you and I ditch this place? You want to get used to your surroundings, right? Well, I could show you the town, and get you back here when your dad shows up. What do you say? Is it a date?" He asked, eyes staring into mine. I hadn't realized it until now. His eyes were a mesmerizing shade of blue.

I mentally slapped myself. No way I had thought that. I despised this boy more than life itself. Not to mention the fact that he was right here in front of me, watching as these thoughts crossed my mind. "What the heck. Sure, why not." The words came out of my mouth before I even had the chance to think. I didn't like that feeling, regret.

Mello, however, looked beyond pleased with my acceptance. He even went as far as climbing out the window rather than through the building. "Good. If you had said no, I would have gotten Matt and forced you to come with me again. I'm glad you didn't. I'd rather not have him come with anyway. He would have blabbed to Near who'd blab to Roger. And he'll complain to Wammy, who'll tell your old man. And the last thing I need is that. Bad enough your old man doesn't like me." he replied, starting to walk with me following his side.

* * *

As we approached the garage, I frowned. Brilliant. R and S were there, R was under his car, a Vauxhall Astra, and S was leaning against it. "Wait here. R is cool, but has a big mouth. But S can be a serious pain. I'd rather you not be around him. He's trouble, that one." I murmured, leaving her to get my bike. Both of the neurotic, older teenage boys looked at me.

"Hey Mello, what are you leaving for? Got a hot date tonight?" R asked, getting out from under the car. He had oil marks on his face and copper coloured hair was a mess.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I mumbled under my breath, getting my bike off it's stand and backing it up.  
"So, whens that new librarian supposed to start here? I hear she's pretty hot. At least, that's what Matt said." S asked, his eyes gleamed. Matt and his very big mouth.

"Doesn't Matt think every girl our age is 'hot?'" Ax murmured, shaking his head. "But, I admit Mels, you're one lucky guy. I heard she goes to Middleton Academy for Young Ladies. Ton's of brilliant young ladies there. And not to mention cute."

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, walking my bike out. S's eyes were locked on the open door of the garage. I hoped he couldn't see the edges of Jessica's sailor suit, or Jessica herself. Both would spell out danger. "Well, I'll see you two later. I have to go out and get more chocolate. Matt finished the rest of my Wonka bars last night, and you don't want to see me testy without it." I lied, getting on the motorcycle, starting the engine and pulling a helmet over my head. I turned swiftly around, not waiting for their words of farewell and drove until I pulled up next to the Asian girl.

"Get on and hold on tight." I said, handing her a helmet which she put on and got on without a fight. Her arms wrapped tightly around my chest again. I could feel her heart pounding on my back. I effortlessly pulled out of the driveway, but not before seeing two boys, R and S, watch as I drove away with her. I sped up, cursing under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, her voice muffled by the helmet. Her grip got tighter as I sped up and passed cars easily.

"It's not you. Well, in a way it is. R and S saw you. Not a good thing. They'll be pestering you and I at dinner. I hate S more than I do Near. S's twisted. Hasn't been quite right since his parents died. One thing's for sure, though. He'll do anything to get a pretty thing like you alone, Princess. He likes the girls, you see. Try to call me if you ever see him come in. I'll be there at a moment's notice." I replied, taking one hand off the bars and touching one of her hands gently. I felt her jump, not used to my touch, much less knowing it would happen. I could feel her warm breath on the back of my neck. She was nervous, so put my hand back on the handle where it belonged.

"You're...worried about me?" Jessica asked, her voice quivering a bit. I felt her move her hands to touch where I had touched her. "Why?"  
I sighed. In the seventeen hours I had known her, I never felt more closely attached to a girl. Nor had I an answer to her questions. "We're friends, that's why. I care about you too much to lose you. Especially to someone was crazy as Stefan."

"Who?" She asked, her grip loosened a bit. Her voice was very confused.

"S. Everyone knows everyone else by name. We're the only ones that do. Pretty weird, I know. Just, promise me you'll keep away from him. Just, be sure to keep a distance." I replied, again touching her hand, almost holding it in my own. I squeezed gently before releasing it and going back to my driving. I admitted it to myself softly, just to show I wasn't denying my feelings to myself. I _loved _Jessica Hayashi. Her attitude fascinated me. She was fierce, a bit of a hot head, overreacting, but she did have a warm heart.

* * *

My heart jumped after hearing that. Not just hearing it, feeling it too. His touch was soft and warm. And when he squeezed my hand gently, I could sense his feelings, which were a jumbled mess. It distracted me before I realized he had asked something from me. To stay away from Stefan, S, a man I would never need to truly worry about. My troubles would start with Mello himself. Then Matt, and then others.  
"Jessica, will you? Please?" His voice started to sound annoyed since he was not getting an answer. Or because I had my attention focused on something other than the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Sure." I said, not really understanding the promise. My voice said differently. My voice sounded like I was lost in my thoughts, distracted by his voice. My heart kept racing. What was going on? What was wrong with me? There was no way, no way possible I had a soft spot for Mello. He was cruel, annoying, troublesome, bad tempered, possessive, controlling and most of all handsome. I mentally slapped myself again. Why did I just think that? I frowned as I tried to keep focus on what was flying past me on the bike.  
"You okay? You're quiet." He asked, his voice was cautious.

"I'm fine. I was just...thinking." I said. My voice was slightly portraying that I wasn't exactly fine. Or at least my definition, anyway. My definition and other peoples definition were extremely different. My version of fine was: Frustrated, Irritated, Negative and Exhausted.

"About what? Anything in particular?" He probed. God, was he always this nosy?

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm analyzing data on stuff." It wasn't a lie. I was technically trying to figure out exactly how I felt about him. I denied it to myself. There was no possible way I was falling in love with Mello of all the people in the world. It was impossible. We had only met seventeen hours and twelve minutes ago. But then again, Romeo and Juliet dated, married and died together out of love in just under a week.

"What kind of stuff?" He wasn't about to give up. I flushed red. I wasn't used to being interrogated by other other people aside from my parents.

"None of your business." I replied shyly. I had a mental argument with myself. I'll be Jessica #2. It went like this:

Jessica 1: It technically is. You may be in love with him.

Jessica 2: I might not be though. Besides, I don't want a relationship right now.

Jessica 1: Why not? What's the worse that could possibly happen?

Jessica 2: Anything. I don't love him. It's improbable.

Jessica 1: It's not impossible though.

Jessica 2: I refuse to tell him how I feel.

Jessica 1: Just wait. You will sooner or later.

Jessica 2: I solemnly swear I will never tell him that I may or may not have feelings for him. It's not what I want.

Jessica 1:You're acting childish.

He sighed, a sign of defeat. "Well, it's your mind." He said, his voice was clearly upset about it. He wanted me to tell him. I was still fighting in my mind.

Jessica 1: He cares about you. Maybe he feels or will feel the same way for you.

Jessica 2: And if he doesn't, I'll look like an idiot.

Jessica 1: Mom took that chance. Why can't you?

Jessica 2: I'm not my mother. I'm Jessica Hayashi, not Kasumi Kimura.

My first win. But the voice I was quietly arguing with had a point. I didn't know if I didn't take the chance. We were both too deathly silent. He quickly turned a corner. I clutched to him tighter. That's when it hit me. He did that on purpose, knowing that would be my response.  
"You did that on purpose." I said quietly without realizing it, breaking the silence. I almost imaged the smirk on his face when his next words came at me.  
"Maybe I did, maybe not." He replied. "Will you tell me what's eating you?"  
I sighed. I'd have to either take the chance or lie to him about it. I was really good at lying when I had to. But I hadn't tested it with Mello. Now could be the test run. "I was thinking about Mum. She wouldn't approve of this. I can only image the look on her face."

"That's all? You seriously need to get your mind off of that. You'll never stop hurting until you do." He replied, shaking his head. "I was a mess when my parents died too. I only snapped out of it when I found my first love which was competing against people. You need to find something or _someone_ that you love that'll help you get through this time of your life."

"Mello, can I ask you something?" I couldn't believe I had just said what I did. I was more surprised when he nodded. I hesitated before asking what was bugging me. "Who or what are your other loves?"

It was his turn to hesitate. Mello didn't answer for about ten minutes, as if thinking about what to say, or debating whether or not to even answer the question. It made me feel as if he felt awkward about answering.

"You don't have to answer that. I mean, it's a bit personal." I said, flushing red again. I didn't want to offend him or anything. I didn't like the idea of getting him furious. Instead, he ignored my later statement and started to speak.

"Well, to be honest with you...-"


	5. Chapter 4: Gonna Be Me and You Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Romeo and Juliet, just the OC's. If I did, Near would act his age.**

**Note: I know I said I'd post every day or at least attempt to but I've been on hiatus lately. Sorry guys. I want to say thankies for all the viewers I'm getting every day! You guys rock! Now for reviews. Kinda bummed there haven't been any yet, but hoping for them! They help me keep up to date and let me know how I can make my story better. So, please review, by all means. Just, no flames. I'm a first time writer on here, too let you know. **

**Secondly, I want to make it clear that Jessica is Japanese. Her parents are both Japanese, but her old man raised in England, hence her first name. Also, I may or may not post a picture on my profile of Jess with Mello after I get caught up with my postings. As for Masa and Nori, they are the two shinigami that haunt/haunted her notebooks. The Prologue takes place exactly twenty years after the last episode of Death Note. I'm also guessing on some of Britain's laws, so please excuse any little bits that may or may not be true.  
**

**Chapter 4: It's Gonna Be Me and You Tonight**

I was slightly stunned to here hear her ask me what or who I loved. I couldn't tell her how I felt. I couldn't tell her how much she meant to me. I kept the peace between us for about five minutes, thinking about what to say to her. "Well, to be honest with you..." I paused. I couldn't just risk it all, put it all on the line. "I love working with cars. And motorcycles." I sounded like Matt when he saw he a pretty girl he liked.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." She replied, a small bit of annoyance in her voice. I really did sound like an idiot then. There was another long empty silence.

I drove by the school, the public library, two malls and close by grocery stores. I only stopped at a hiking trail around three. She didn't set her feet down when I did. In fact, she didn't even let go. Still not complaining on that. I stood up, taking her with me. She blinked, let go, and got off with me.

"Why are we here?" She asked, giving me a confused look.

"Because," I said, heading up the path, walking with the bike by my side, her on the other one. "I want to be here. It helps me keep my cool. That, and the fact that Matt can't track our cell phones here." I smirked, and then playfully added,"If I wanted to kill you, I could without any forensic evidence and the only people who know you're possibly still with me are the two morons in the garage with me as I was pulling out." It got larger as her eyes widened. "Don't worry though. I'd never hurt a thing as pretty as you. It'd kill me too much."

"Why?" She asked, glancing at me. I stopped as we approached my usual thinking place, a clearing just beyond the astray path.

"We're friends. Why would I hurt the girl I'm...friends with?" I asked, almost about to say 'in love' rather then 'friends'. It was a rhetorical question. She answered that with another question.

"Who said we were friends? Why be just friends?" She asked. looking down and looking as if she was furious for asking that. It surprised me greatly to hear her ask that.

"Do you want to be more than just friends?" I asked, parking my bike for a moment before moving a few loose bushes aside revealing a hidden path I blocked off. I grabbed my bike and kept walking. She just stood there, frozen in shock.

"Do you?" She sent back at me. I stopped, glanced back at her and then down at the ground.

"Yes." I responded, my face getting slightly pink as I kept walking. I looked back and she was still there, blushing as red as a tomato. "Coming?" She looked up at me and followed. I parked my bike again and set the bushes back where they were. I went back to the bike and her, got it and kept walking.

There was silence between us until we reached my thinking place, a cleared out area near the edge of the Itchen River. There were a few logs for seats, a beach, a small area used for campfires and a swing attached to a tree. Again, I parked my cycle, but this time it'd be here until I was ready to take her home. I sat down on one of the logs. She sat down next to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, glancing at her. Her feet were what her eyes were focusing on and her hands were in her lap.

"Yeah. Fine, I guess." She replied, sounding very unsure. Her eyes has a questioning look in them, as if asking why to something. I didn't understand.

I took her hands in mine. I admitted to myself again, how much I loved her. I squeezed gently before admitting it to her. "I love you."

* * *

I dialed his number for the fifth time. Where the hell was he that was making me get the operator saying that his phone was not in service and to hang up and try again? I went to my computer and tried to track his phone, simply to see if it was on. It wasn't.  
Mello hadn't told me he was leaving. He always took me when he left somewhere. It made me wonder why he hadn't this time. I felt betrayed. All he talked about the previous night was how he'd try and get close to the Princess while she worked here. I told him she wasn't worth it. He said he wanted to make sure she was still there in the morning. I didn't get why he cared about her so much. What was so special about her?  
When he did persuade Wammy to go over there to meet the girl for her interview, I thought he was bananas. I hoped Wammy would say no. But he said yes. When she came down the stairs and into the kitchen, she didn't look the tough girl she looked like last night. Instead she looked like a girl who was having a hard time. She looked broken. And then after she changed her clothes, the tough girl was back, but with a second, much hotter, side. I could see Mello drooling over her, well not literally, but he was without a doubt checking her out.  
"He's not back yet?" Near asked, walking in. He was the first I informed. Nate liked Mihael, even though Mel hated his guts. I shook my head. "Well, if he's not back in twenty minutes, I'll have Roger call the police. Mello's probably gotten himself in some sort of trouble. He's been gone for nearly two hours."  
"Sounds like a plan." I said, looking out the window. I could see A and B talking outside, looking like they were having a serious discussion over something.  
"You think he's with that Jessica girl, don't you? He was talking about checking up on her again. He seems to enjoy her company. They seem to have a lot in common, both of them being hot-heads and such." Near said, looking out the window with me. "I asked R and S if they saw him. They said yes, that he said he was going out to buy more chocolate. He'll get a cavity if he's not careful."  
"Mel loves her. Or at least, he thinks he does." I responded coldly. "I don't like her. She's taking my best friend away from me."  
"You can pick your friends and you can pick who you love, but you can't pick who your friend loves. I think she's funny." He said, looking at me calmly.  
"She's a bitch." I responded, dialing Mello's number again, only to get the same thing.  
"He doesn't seem to think so." Now I was starting to understand why Mello didn't like Near so much. He always argued the other side of the situation. When he used it on Mello, I always thought he was doing some right to do that. Now that he was using it on me, it wasn't so cool. It was annoying to hear someone object to what you think.  
"That's him. I'm me. Near, he's never left me behind before! Mello brings me wherever he goes, but not this time. I don't get what he likes about her. She's not good enough for him." I yelled, letting everything out of me.  
Near raised his brow, clearly impressed by my words. "Your jealous that she'll take your place with him, aren't you? Matt, even if he does love her and vice verse, you two will always be friends. Don't let this girl get between yours and Mello's friendship." His voice was cold, as if he wasn't happy with my thoughts.  
"It's not your business." I said, waiting for him to respond he did not. He just waited for the minutes to pass. After they did, Near sighed.  
"I'm going to Roger now, as promised." He said and walked out of the room. I heard Roger call the cops and ask them to find Mel, saying he knew he didn't usually leave without me, nor did he ever go into areas where he knew we wouldn't be able to contact him. It was almost four o'clock.

* * *

"I love you." Hearing Mello said that to me was inevitable. Now I knew that that second voice in my head was right. It wasn't too long before our lips were both pressed against each others and we were holding each other closely.

* * *

I wasn't expecting what would come next. I did no more than blink and she was there, kissing me. Naturally, I hesitated, wondering if I was dreaming and if I would open my eyes and it would all just fade away. I then kissed her back, gently wrapping my arms around her waist as hers found there way around my shoulders.  
I couldn't believe this was happening. Here I was in heaven with the girl I loved. Everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. The kiss got deeper. Her lips had parted and we had started making out. We held each other closer. It was starting to get warmer between us, even though it was the middle of autumn. We were so absorbed into this, we didn't even hear the sirens until it was much too late.  
We pulled apart when we realized there was a cop car pulled up close to us somewhere. No way someone had found us. I had been so careful. All I wanted was for us to have some privacy. It wasn't until I heard a dog's barking to tell what was going on. It was that of a German Shepard's.  
Matt must have gotten worried and called the cops to search my location. And he advised them to use the dogs since there was only one picture in existence of me, being in my pocket and I could lie about who I really was.  
I saw the dog before it saw me, but the cop who had the dog saw me and Jessica first. he pulled his gun out of it's holster and pointed it at us. "Police, freeze!" We both jumped and stared at the officer, who still had his gun pointed, not at me, but at Jessica. Another cop joined him, his gun pointed at me.  
"Alright, get up, put five feet of difference between yourselves and put your hands on your head." He said sharply. We obeyed. I looked at Jessica. She looked scared. One of the two came to me and the other to her. We both had our hands forced to our backs and we got cuffed.  
"What would be the problem officer?" I asked, not in a friendly voice, as he led me out of the clearing with Jessica and hers following behind me, a third cop arriving to the scene to get my cycle.  
"It matches the plate number." He reported to my cop who shook his head. "Mason Kather, you're under arrest for kidnapping, trespassing and driving without a license." My cops said clear and loudly. Matt must have asked Roger to call the cops since that was the name Roger always used when I was in trouble.  
"Jessica Hayashi, you're under arrest for trespassing and being in possession of an illegal weapon." Her cop said, just as clearly and loudly.  
I noticed there were two cars instead of three. I half expected her to be put in with me into one car, but we were put in separate cars. I watched as her cop stuffed her into the backseat of his car as mine did me. Hers pulled away first. I saw her face look at me as it drove off. I mouthed to her that I was sorry it ended this way. She nodded and I noticed a few tears running down her eyes.  
As we got to the station, we both got yanked out and put into different rooms. I got strip searched for weapons and drugs, which I didn't have. When they left, I plastered my ear against the wall while putting my clothes back on to hear what was going on the other room. Jessica had texted her lawyer apparently. I could hear an older female voice talking to the cops saying her client was not to go through that, but her pockets could be searched in a gentle manner.  
I hoped that they did. I held my crucifix and prayed she'd be alright.


	6. Chapter 5: Gotta Be Strong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, just the OC's.**

**Note: The link for my character is now up and running on my profile. I'll see if i can get it coloured soon, and I'll post that soon as well! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 5: Gotta Be Strong**

"It's not fair!" I yelled to my father after I had gotten home from the police station. I had spent two hours getting a strip search done to see if Mello and I had drugs and they confiscated my bottle of mace spray.  
"Jessica, you left without telling me where you were going, you were in an area where nobody could find or contact you and then you I find out you were with that boy! I am very disappointed in you." My father yelled back at me. I could smell alcohol on his breath, like hundreds of times before. "You're grounded until the end of time!"  
"You can't do that to me! I have my rights!" I screeched back. We both hadn't noticed that the cop cars that had brought me home were still parked.  
When we left the police station, Mello and I were put into the same car and we sat next to each other, still cuffed. I had cried a good most of the way home. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. As we pulled up to the house, I murmured to him that I loved him back and we shared a second quick kiss.  
"You live under my house and my rules!" He hollered louder. I let out a hissing noise, sounding like that of a cat.

He then smacked me across my face. He never slapped me like that before. Normally it was short range. This one was with a lot of implied momentum and it hit my cheekbone. It knocked the wind out of me. It was then we heard the door of a car slam. My father glanced up as the cop came to the door and knocked. I had fallen to my knees, crying.

"Is everything alright in there?" The cop asked after my father answered the door.  
"Yes, fine." My father lied, then glancing at me. "Go up to your room. I don't want to hear a word out of you. You get your ass upstairs before I beat you with a belt."  
I started to scamper up the stairs until I heard the cop talk again. "Sir, have you been drinking this evening?"  
My father shook his head, lying to the officer, who took him outside. I walked behind them as they approached the white paint on the street, making my father walk in a straight line. It was then that I saw the same cops who arrested me arrest my father. I couldn't believe it was happening. The cop called for a second car, to collect my father and then walked back up the walk to me.  
"Miss, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." The officer said to me. His eyes were saying that this was the hard part of being a cop. "Your father is over the legal drinking , assaulted you and threatened you with abuse. He'll be spending time in prison for six months. In that time you'll be with a relative."  
"I have no living relatives and it was one of my mother's last wishes for me not to be placed in a home." I responded calmly. It hurt to speak from the hit.  
"Then you'll have to go to the station with us until we can find somewhere for you to go." The cop said, motioning for me to come with him. The cuffs never went back on. He led me back down to the car I had shared with Mello, opening the back door for me.  
"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me with worry as I touched where my father had struck me.  
"Yeah, fine." I replied absently, feeling the pain coursing through my cheek as I put pressure on it. No doubt it would leave a nasty bruise. I'd had my fair share, not to mention I bruised real easily.  
"Let me see it." He said, trying to sound like the big guy he thought he was. I smiled softly, but quickly dropped it. It hurt way too much.  
"I'm fine." I said before wincing at the pain that came with the words. He saw the pain in my face and narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Let me. See it." His voice had a bit of a cold edge, so I turned my head so he could observe the damage. I didn't hear anything for a few minutes, but remained patient and waited. "That's a nice bruise you got there. He really hit you hard. How do you plan on covering that up?"  
"I don't know yet." I replied, turning my head back. We both hadn't realized the cop had gotten back into the car and could hear every word we were saying.  
"What are they doing to your old man?"  
"Arresting him for being over the drinking limit, verbal and physical abuse. He's gonna be in prison for six months."  
"And where do they expect you to go now that your mom is dead? A foster home?"  
"I don't know. My mother's will stated I was not to go to a foster home if this was to happen, and nobody in my family is alive to take care of me and they have to respect my mother's wishes." I replied, shaking my head.  
"Maybe I can talk to Roger or Wammy to do me a favor. Your mother never said anything about orphanages. And since you'll be working there, you should be able to get one of the staff rooms." He replied, using a few quick thoughts.

In the time we kept the silence, we realized we were parked just outside of the place. I looked out the window and saw Near, Wammy and Matt standing outside the door, waiting for Mello. There was another man, bearing some resemblance to Wammy as well. I guessed this to be Roger Ruvie, the man I would call 'boss' if after tonight I was able to get the job I was promised. Matt, I realized, was glaring at me.

Before Mello got helped out of the car, he quickly pecked me on my good cheek and murmured his love to me, which I quickly responded back to. I wish I could hear what was being said as Mello approached them with the cop. I looked in the rear view mirror. My father was in the cop car behind me. He looked royally pissed off because of this.

This really was happening to me. My father was being put in prison for child abuse and I had nowhere to go. As I watched Mello walk up the driver, I saw Matt's eyes look at the car behind mine. His eyes, along Wammy's and Near's, had recognition in them. I turned my head back so they were looking at the bruised side of me face. I wished I could only hear what was being said.

* * *

As I walked up the drive I noticed Matt was glaring at me. No, he wasn't. He was looking past me at the scared teenage girl I had just left behind.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as the cop walked me up to them all. It was Near who answered me as my handcuffs were taken off.  
"Nothing much actually. We were wondering where you were. Is that, her father in the other car?" He asked, his voice was still calm, making me want to punch him in the face. I glanced at the others who eyes were also on the second car and nodded.  
"He's had some alcohol. Boy was he beyond furious when the cops showed up on the doorstep with his daughter. He smacked her across the face and right there in front of the cop he said he'd beat her with a belt." I responded, glad to see their eyes open wide.  
Matt's eyes went back to Jessica's. The bruise was completely visible on her face as well as fear. I could see some sympathy on his face. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and started to light it. "That's her problem." He said finally as he took a few puffs from it. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"He's going to the big house for six months. Meanwhile, they're going to look for somewhere she could go that's in the area so she can work here and still go to her designated school." I added, looking back at the car. I swore I saw tears heading down her face as the car started to pull away. It surprised me when Wammy flagged the car down.  
The officer stopped as both Wammy and Ruvie started to walk down the driveway. Near, Matt and I watched as Ruvie opened Jessica door, ushering her out and Wammy talk to the cop. As Jessica got out, the cop turned to her and talked to her for a few moments. She nodded a few times, avoiding talking at all costs. We were shocked to see the cop pull away without her and the three walk back up the sidewalk leading up to us. Matt's cigarette actually dropped from his mouth in shock.  
"Boys, why don't you show our new charge around the place while Roger and I collect her stuff? It'd give her a change to meet the others." Wammy suggested, looking at us. "Not to mention the fact that it'll kill some time before dinner."  
"I'll show her around." I volunteered, pulling Jessica close to me. "Besides, I'm sure Matt would love to get back to his games and Near his toys." Matt glanced at me as if to say I was forgiven. Near raised his eyebrows as he looked at me with suspicion. I just smirked.  
"Well, Mello, I'm sure you could also go over some of the rules with her while she's here. The last thing I need is another trouble maker." Roger reminded me. I was who he was talking about with my bad boy attitude.  
"Don't worry about it. I got it covered." I said, letting my smirk grow wider. "Besides, Roger, it's not like she'll have time for stuff like stink bombs or skateboarding down the hallways or your office since she'll be balancing school at her academy and work in the library."  
"Something tells me that only you would do something as neurotic as that." Jessica said, giving me an evil eye as she put on of her hands on her hip for a moment.  
"Me, heavens no. Those pranks are too amateurish for me. My pranks consist of growing grass in computer keyboards, wrapping things in aluminum foil, rearranging the keys on a keyboard, people while they're asleep-" I said, giving myself credit for a few expert pranks I learned back years ago.  
"And gluing t.p to people's clothing, gluing shoes to the ceiling, using various charges undergarments on the flagpole, paint-balling random individuals from that hollow tree when they approach the door." Roger added, glaring at me, allowing my smirk to get even larger.  
"Just, don't get to close to comfortable here. You still have to look out for Matt. He'll be the one pulling all the pranks on you, sweetheart." I said, glancing back at Jessica before remembering the forgotten chocolate bar in my pocket. I got it and chomped a large fraction off before she rolled her eyes at me. "Now, shall we get going?"

* * *

As we rounded the halls, I found myself looking in all directions. There was artwork displayed all throughout the halls and little figurines on stands made from clay. There were certain awards to walls assigned to various individuals as well at the end of each hallway. And boy oh boy, were there doors. Most were closed, but those that were open seemed to be customised, making it looks as if each kid got their own room.

There was a game room, being where we found Matt, smoking a cancer stick while playing video game of some sort, a playroom, where Near was messing around with toys galore, two rooms that looked like any school gym and many weight rooms. One of the rooms we came across happened to be crowded heavily, a few kids behind bookshelf after bookshelf, just reading books and taking notes on their contents. I was in heaven after all.

We headed out quickly and rounded a few other rooms, those of which being the staff rooms where I was more likely to be staying rather than the girls dormitory. Not that it mattered much to me. We passed Wammy's office, Roger's office, a few staff meeting rooms, the lounge, a dining hall and in the two hours we spent during the tour, my room.

It turned out, each charge did have his/her own room along with a television to watch news and read daily changes in certain classes they were taking here. Mello told me that each student's room was customised the way they wanted it. As I walked into my room, I found that the walls were painted the same shade of white as my old room when I was living with my father, my dresser and everything looked as if they had cut out my room at home and brought it here. It looked exactly the way I left it when I left this morning. I even saw that my portrait that looked like you were looking out the window over the city of Kyoto Japan at night.

Mello whistled. "Well, it looks like we opened the door and stepped into Japan rather than a bedroom in England." His voice sounded surprised, like he hadn't expected me to have lived in Japan.

"It used to be a Japanese room. The view of the portrait you see there used to be my neighborhood. I miss it so much." I replied, walking over to the kaya floor goban, a board on the floor used for playing go, and took one of the rosewood bowls holding the traditional stones, peering inside. "This used to belong to an old relative of mine. It's really old and really important to me."

After a few moments of studying the old set, I came to the conclusion it was in fact my own. Mello was watching me carefully take out a black stone and lay it in a corner. He sat down on the other side of the goban and started to take out a white stone, until I smacked his hand away from the bowl. He looked hurt. "Sorry it's just so fragile. I was hoping to to do a few practice games to see how much I remember. My grandpa taught me how to play when I was seven." I said, setting down a white stone and in seconds, a black one next to my white one. Within 20 minutes, black had won and I had a few other spectators.

A dark haired boy along with a boy with brownish coloured hair were in my doorway as well as Near, with one of his toys and Matt smoking a cigarette. Wammy and Roger were watching as well. I glanced at Mello, who looked back at me. I flushed red with embarrassment as I started putting the stones back in the rightful bowls. When I was finished, much to my surprise, the brown haired boy sat down in front of me, taking the bowl containing white stones, and glanced at me as if telling me to start.

I decided to follow up with an old custom my grandpa taught me, murmuring a polite greeting in Japanese, one my grandfather made me use when I faced him. The boy responded with a nod, blowing me off. How rude. I threw down my first stone.

After forty five minutes, I was losing by four points, but he was falling for my trap. He put a final stone down in the area I thought he would most likely set it. I set my last stone down. He reached for a white stone and stopped, realizing what I had done. Putting down the one stone I did, I gained a whole eight points and gave him no way to win. He stood up and walked out of the room, a frown on his face as if knowing he had lost.

"How rude." I murmured softly, reverting back to English. Everyone in the doorway glanced at me once the boy had left.

"I can't believe you beat R at Go. None of us thought we'd see the day he'd would lose at his own game." Matt responded after a long while. "Where'd you learn to play?"

"My grandfather taught me before he passed away. He left me his goban and the rest of the set when he did. Mum and I used to play all the time when I was younger." I replied, recalling the fond memory. "It's the only thing I'm really good at game wise. I can't play sports or card games to same my life."

After I spoke a low ringing filled the hall, resulting in the small crowd, aside from Mello, leaving with haste. I blinked quickly, wondering if it was something I said. Mello laughed when he saw the look on my face.

"Don't worry. That was just the dinner bell. I bet your hungry. Why don't we go down and get some supper? I think they're serving pork roast tonight." He contemplated, waiting for me to get up. I hesitated.

"Go on without me. I'm not in the mood for food. Trust me, after what's happened so far, I don't think I'll be able to stomach it." I replied, then wincing again due to the bruise stretching over my cheek.

"If you insist." He said before kissing my cheek and leaving the room, but pausing before he did. "If you need anything at all, you can come and get me whenever you need to. I'll be in the game room with Matt after dinner." All I could do was nod as I put away the goban. He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, walking back over to him and bear hugging him. "And I'll see you in the morning. Right now, I just need some time to myself. It heals even the deepest of wounds."

"I understand. Just, don't stay up too late, Princess. Remember that you have school in the morning and I'm the one responsible if you fall off my bike. And I doubt that anyone would like that." He replied, glancing at me. His eyes had an open look of concern, as if wondering what would happen in his absence.

I paused, thinking of what to say. "Why does Matt hate me so much?" I finally asked, glancing at him, but he was gone. He must have figured that was all the needed to be said. I, however, knew that there was much more that needed to be said. But now, all I wanted to do was to fall asleep and wish I'd wake up at home, with Dad making coffee and Mom getting ready to go to work. I wanted to wake up from this progressing nightmare that would never end.

* * *

**2nd Note: I'd love to hear from you silent readers, so please, leave me a comment or two! At least 2-3? Again, special thanks to Kurina the Imiko for being first to favourite/alert the story. You totally rock my socks off! **


	7. Chapter 6: Catalyst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Kingdom Hearts, Grand Theft Auto or Final Fantasy. Just my OC's.**

**Note: I'd like to openly say say for the slight delay. I've been busy with the drawing (I'm not the best artist in the word, but I did ask a friend if she could. Check out my profile for a coloured and greyscale version on my OC. I thank my friend Jessica (Ironic since she's drawing my OC and I started this before I met her) for the drawings. I greatly appreciate it! **

**Note 2: Also, by next Friday, the 8th, I'd like to get at least 4-5 reviews please? I'm also taking requests for drawings if anyone wants any other pictures, perhaps with the canon's and a certain scene.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Catalyst**

As I walked back to her room after the evening meal (most people including Near and Roger questioned me where Jessica was), I was stopped by yet another individual who wanted to know why the cops were called on he this time and who the new teen was. I rushed past to check on her. And there she was, right where I had left her.

She had curled up in her bed, cuddling a stuffed animal that looked too old to have been made recently. Her face was stained with fresh tear stains, reminding me of my own first week here and how hard it was for me to slowly let go of the past. Something told me that it'd be harder for her to adjust. I sat down next to her, listening to her breathing patterns steadily move. I watched as she breathed in and out, not aware of the trespasser next to her.

Just to be here with her made me wonder what was going through her mind. What questions were being asked. What data was going through her mind. What memories she was reliving. Another tear going down her face. Another wince of the pain as I gently wiped it away. Another squeeze to her toy bear. A final deep breath before her eyes opened, glancing at me.

"I thought you were going to dinner." She said. Her voice was missing emotion, sounding as she'd never be happy again. Oddly enough, her eyes were showing the pain and hurt.

"You must have fallen asleep. It's almost nine. You should be asleep now if you want to be on time to school tomorrow." I murmured, stroking her good cheek. She shivered. I didn't get how that was constantly her reaction. I guessed she wasn't too keen on being touched.

"Who will drive me if you're unable to? Like, if you get sick or something?" Her voice had some worry to it. I sighed, kissing her gently. After pulling back, I thought for a few moments. I wanted to reassure her. Not worry her further.

"Like that'll ever happen." I murmured, taking a chocolate bar out of my pocket, snapping a square off and put it in her mouth before snapping of another square for myself. My voice hid the fact that I was thinking about just how possible it was. "But if that does happen, it'll be either Matt or some other guy." She hesitated before replying.

"Matt doesn't like me much, does he?" She asked, another tear started to form. The stuffed animal got another squeeze. She didn't bother sitting up and hugging me instead. At least I hugged back. "He glared at me when I was in the cop car and then again during the game."

I bit my lip. Matt told me during dinner that he didn't care for her in the least bit. He was jealous that I was spending more time with her then my best friend, but specifically said he didn't hate her. He liked her, only as a person. He didn't like her as my girlfriend. Sorta like how a person likes the way a cake looks, but hates how it tastes. The food analogy made me break off another square and eat it.

I hesitated, wondering how to word that to her though. "Well, he's kinda neutral to you. Just a bit jealous that you're spending more time with me at the moment rather than him. But, I don't think he means any harm to you though. And if he gives you trouble, you come directly to me. I'll set him straight." I said, thoughtfully. It wasn't exactly a lie. He wouldn't touch her. Matt was much too busy worrying over what bosses he had to beat in his stupid video games to wager full out war with the teenage girl lying next me.

"I'd rather it be anyone else then, to avoid any nasty words and dirty looks. R's the one who faced me and lost, right?" She asked, glancing at me. She seemed to a bit relieved about what I said and managed to finally sit up. I broke off another square and gave it to her. I usually didn't share the brown sweet, but this was a serious time for me, and it wasn't as if I was losing a whole bar, or that she was stealing it. She needed to relax, calm down even.

"Yeah. He's generally a nice guy, but the guy gets down pretty quickly. He was really upset that you beat him, but he thinks you're worth hanging onto. Too bad for him that I'm not going to let you go." I said, cuddling her in my arms. I could feel the smooth and softness of her skin through the leather, and I was sure she could feel my skin through it too. It was the only negative thing about wearing it. It was tight, but smooth, unlike cotton or polyester. She gave me a slight glare. "Well, I won't give you up so easily."

She smiled at that before hugging me. "Neither will I." Her eyes went to the clock after we pulled apart after we kissed again and she gasped. "Jeez, it's getting late. I really should be getting to sleep." She said that like she didn't want to but knew it was absolutely necessary.

"Alright. Besides, you're not exactly the only who has to go take lessons tomorrow. Get ready for bed and go to sleep. I'll be waiting for you in the parlor tomorrow morning when you're ready. Just, try not to look too flamboyant. You're going to a private school, not a public school." I murmured, kissing her again.

After I pulled back, I murmured goodnight and left, allowing her to get the rest she needed. It certainly made me think when I headed back to my bedroom. It was a disaster, littered with clothes, chocolate wrappers, various video games Matt had brought in here to play on my TV when he wanted to spend the night, papers and books. Matt wasn't in there. Just my luck.

I cleaned up for a half hour, throwing clothes every which way. I wasn't exactly sure which were clean and which were dirty, so I decided altogether to steal one of the folded striped shirts and blue jeans on my dresser my red haired friend had left there from the past night. Then, I organized the papers. That was until the gamer came in himself, probably to get one of his games.

* * *

"Mello? Cleaning? That's unheard of. And slightly disturbing." Matt said, looking at the blonde, smirking as he looked up from his PSP. Mello only responded by throwing a game case at his head. "Sheesh, someone's in a fowl mood. Roger making you clean this trash heap?"

"Shut it." Mello responded glaring at his friend. "Haven't you done enough? I just- ugh!" He kicked a book, displaying his anger to his friend. He had never wanted to hurt a person this much before.

"Dude, what the hell's your problem? Did someone run out of chocolate again? It explains the wrappers all over the place." The gamer responded before seeing the glare in the leather-clad teen's eyes. "Um...Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You should apologize to her. She thinks you absolutely hate her by the way you've been treating her. What has she done to you? When I went to check on her, she was bawling her eyes out. You should say something to her." He replied, turning to pick up the candy wrappers.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry works. But don't even think about trying to suck up to her. That would be _my _job." Mello replied, looking at his friend for a mere moment. "She's better then you put her up to be. If it helps you two gain a better relationship, she likes DDR, the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts games and just so happens to know a few codes to glitch your Grand Theft Auto games."

Matt's head perked up at that. "She does?" He thought for a few moments before smirking at his friend. "This could be the start of a beautiful relationship between her and I. Heh, she can be my little sister. I mean, her birthday is March 24th, making her exactly one month and 23 days younger than me. She can be my 'little sister.'"

"Little sister?" Mello asked, giving his friend a weird look before going back to work.

"Yeah. I figure, I've always wanted a little sister, and I mean, I got two brothers already. I think it's probably time I had a sister too." Matt responded, only to get a second weird look.

"If she's your sister now, who are your 'brothers'?" The blonde asked, throwing out the old wrappers in a garbage bag.

"Obviously, you're more or less my older brother, man. I mean, come on. We're best buddies!" The goggled boy pointed out, shugging his shoulders.

"And the other?"

"Let's just say you wouldn't exactly like it."  
"It wouldn't happen to be that albino freak, would it?"

"Oh Mello, you're a mind reader, I swear."

"Whatever." Mello responded, getting annoyed by his friend's words.

Matt decided to try again for his first question. "So, why are you cleaning up your room? Got a hot date coming in here?" That question earned Matt a whack to the back of his head from the blonde who looked about ready to kill a smirked. If anything, Mello was going to make his relationship go by quickly. It'd be over before it even started, knowing Mello.

* * *

It felt like I blinked. One second, I'm looking at a darkened room, the next complete darkness and afterward back to the dark room, but with the alarm clock saying 5:59 am rather than the old time of 11:30 pm. I got up before it went off, hastily doing so before its annoying sound could wake up my father. I hoped what had happened had been just a dream.

I told myself as I got dressed and ready that it was just a dream. Matt didn't hate me, Mello and I hadn't shared several kisses, I didn't have a bruise across my face and my father was not in prison. I was at home, about to get ready for another average day of school.

I also hoped that when my eyes opened every little thing that had happened the past few weeks wouldn't have happened. Mom would be downstairs making breakfast as I ran down the stairs. I'd walk to school with a friend and hear the latest gossip over what had happened while I was in bed. We'd exchange homework, copying from each other and eat breakfast. How much I hoped I had my regular life back, straight down to the last detail.

As I looked in the mirror, I saw the bruise and knew it was reality. I used cover-up to hide the bruise, making the makeup match my skin tone as best as best as I could, blending the colours and waited until it looked perfect and didn't leave a line. It was close enough. I hated having to do this- to lie behind a mask to my new peers. Exellent way to start off in a private school. Not.

I opened up the bedroom door after getting my hair up and straightening my uniform, a black polo shirt with the school logo, a khaki coloured skirt, black leggings and black dress shoes. My hair was being held back by a headband with the country flag on it. At least it made me feel a bit better about my appearance. I was never the new kid before. I wanted to blend in the best I could, even if it meant dressing like all the other girls there. As long as I wasn't going into this alone.

I quickly and quietly headed to the parlor around 6:07, but Mello was nowhere in sight. I waited. Ten minutes became twenty. Twenty became thirty. He still hadn't showed up. I paced. I was starting to get worried. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. No answer. I sighed and checked my watch. It was indeed Monday. At least, that's what my alarm clock had said when I left the room. I was going to be royally pissed if it wasn't and someone- being Matt- messed with my alarm clock.

"Waiting for someone?" Asked a shockingly familiar voice from behind me. I prayed it was Mello, but it was not. In fact, it was the person I least wanted to see. Matt. Absolutely brilliant.

"Where's Mello? He was supposed to meet me here at 6:10." I asked, hiding the worry in my voice. "Is he okay?" Matt burst out laughing.

"Apparently, you didn't wind your clock back an hour last night. It's like, 5:30 in the morning. Not 6:30!" He cackled while I flushed a dark shade of scarlet. It was embarrassing. I had forgotten to set the alarm clock to the time on my phone. Matt must have thought I was a real moron. I wasn't exactly perfect. I had my pros, but my forgetfulness was my worst con.

. After a few minutes, Matt was beaming. "You're alright, Princess. Even if you are dating Mello." I flushed harder. Dating? Were we technically dating now? I didn't push for answers like usual. Instead, I acted as cool as I possibly could. I guess that was his version of an apology. I figured the blonde himself must have talked, or hit, some sense into the goggled teen before he went to bed.

"That's not what Mello said, but I'll take your word for it." I replied, smiling slightly. Even though I was still tired and felt like a truck ran me over, I wasn't about to completely call today bad. It seemed as if day was already promising me good things. A truce between Matt and I was promising enough.

"About what? You and Mello dating? Trust me, you two were from the very first kiss, girlie." He said, taking out his DSi. After a few minutes, all one could hear was Matt pressing buttons with rapid fire and myself pacing until 6:05 came for real. There was no talking between us. I stopped pacing and waited. I hated waiting, it made me feel antsy and time always seemed to move fie times as slowly. Matt must had thought time was flying with his little game.

I wasn't paying attention to the door, nor was I paying attention to my back. I jumped when a familiar set of arms, wearing leather, wrapped around my waist, drawing me closer to him and the faint smell of chocolate. I heard him chuckle softly. "I thought you were to meet me here, not the other way around." Mello laughed, letting go which allowed me to face him.

"I got up a bit early." I replied, hugging him. I heard Matt snicker at my phrasing of the term 'bit'.

"More like extremely. She got up at 5 rather than six. She forgot to set her alarm clock at the right time, Mel." Matt replied, chuckling. If Mello weren't holding onto me at the moment, I would have kicked him. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me.

"Really? Jessica, what am I going to do with you?" He murmured, shaking his head. Matt shrugged. I pulled away and walked back over to Matt, grabbed his goggles, pulled them forward so they were a distance from his face and released, making them snap back onto his face. Pain reflected in his eyes.

"After everything that happened yesterday, I don't think I was psychologically in the right state of mind when I went to bed last night though, Matt. It's not exactly every day I find out that I've got no family to back to. It's not a pleasant experience either" I replied, my eyes were hard and cold, like the daggers they so often were. Mello made a grab for my arm.

"Come on, Jess. Matt was only being an ass. Don't blame him because you clearly have a very small sense of humor." The blonde said, pulling me towards the door.

_My father dragged me along the darkened halls. I knew where I was being pulled to. It wasn't the morgue, but for those that they knew it was too late for. It was the hall of which death was quickly happening amongst most patients. My father's grip tightened on my wrist. My eyes were looking every which way and I could smell the very smell of death down the halls. My heart stopped as he stopped in front of a darkened room, my mother's. He pulled me in, not following behind me.I felt like I was six rather than fifteen going on sixteen. Fear was lighted in my eyes as the door shut and my mother weakly called me over and told me her last wishes: to stay safe and not make the same mistakes that she did. Traslation at the time: don't get married to a drunk, have kids early and be the stronger woman. Take charge. And after stating that one little request, my mother died with me by her side. All I could do was cry.I lost my best friend that day._

I froze, recalling the memory. I let him drag me to the garage, to the motorcycle and got on with out an argument. I could feel my heart in my chest, feeling as if it would explode. I was holding on tightly as the world flew by me, but even though I was, I felt like I was falling. Deeper. Deeper. Even deeper and when the motorcycle parked in front of the school, I blacked out. Not to awaken and not to understand what was g oing on around me.

* * *

As I pulled up to the school, I could feel Jessica's arms losing their grip slowly, as if she was falling asleep. I caught her as she started to fall off. Her skin was pale and I could see exactly were she had covered up the bruise with cover-up. As my skin brushed against her own, I felt just how cold it felt. But she was breathing and her heart was racing. Was she having a heart attack or a stroke? I was really unsure. I picked up my phone and dialed Matt's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Matt, I need you to get down here. It's Jessica, she blacked out as we pulled up. I need help getting her to the hospital." I pleaded, never sounding as desperate as now. All I heard in the background was the roar of his car. I hung up and waited. Thank God it was too early for a crowd to form.

I was grateful when the cherry red Chevelle pulled up and I put her cold, motionless body in the backseat and sat with her. "What the hell happened to her? She's looks like freaking death, or at least like as pale as Yuffie in Advent Children." he commented, making a quick spin in the other direction.

"Be careful. I don't want to get killed today." I hissed, wiping away the cover-up on Jessica's face, showing that the bruise looked worse than it had the night before. Why didn't she alert me about this? I would have told Roger quickly. Maybe she was scared on what would be said.

"So, you want me to get to the hospital as quick as I humanly can while being careful? Picky, picky Mello. Always gotta have things your way, don't you?" he taunted, smirking as I sent him a dirty look. Matt was lucky I was too busy trying to make sure Jay had a steady pulse to hit him. I'd settle for hitting him upside the head much later.

"Just shut the fuck up and drive." I yelled, directing this straight to Matt. "Just please." That I said in a begging voice. Right now, I was praying we didn't pulled over by any cops as we dashed through the red light. Many of the cars waiting at the intersection honked loudly as we did, causing several people to slam on their brakes. Hoped nobody got our lisence plate number either. Last thing we needed was to have to pay for a ticket.

"Please? This _must _be bad if you've started to say that word." He said, increasing the speed remarkably, turning, skidding to a halt near the emergency room. Matt opened the door, allowing me to get out with her in my arms. As I walked in, Matt was parking the car in the closest availible spot in the parking lot, being in the farmost corner.

I went to the counter to sign Jessica in, but the nurse at the counter was too busy talking to another nurse about her husband to worry about a deathly pale teenage girl lying limp in my arms. It was a doctor that saved me.

The second he saw my female companion, he immediately yelled at the nurse for not paying attention, asked for her name and then finally my own. I used the name Roger asked to me use if something had happened to me or her. Jessica's code name was Vanessa Herrin and I went with Mason Kather. I could hear him on the hospital phone call Roger after I gave him the number.

"Yes, this is Doctor Carter at the Royal Hampshire County Hospital. Yes, I'm calling about Vanessa Herrin. Yes, she's here with Mason Kather. No, I thought we'd let you know that the two are safe here, however it appears that she may have a concussion, possible internal bleeding, and perhaps a broken cheekbone. It appears as if she passed out from the pain or she was suffering a panic attack or even went into shock. Of course. I'll put on now." The doctor walked back to me, handing me the phone as I sat by Jessica's side. I told the doctor I wasn't about to leave her side, but took the phone reluctently.

"Hello? Roger?" I asked into the phone. I frowned at the voice on the other line, not being who I planned it to be.

"Unfortunately, no Mello. But, I feel as owner of the establishment, I have a right to know what happened." Wammy's voice filled the other line. I was hoping for Roger or Near even. This was the absolute last person I wanted to talk to. Roger knowing of my wrong-doings and hospital visits was one thing. With Wammy, it was a completely different situation. Now, I had to worry that I wasn't trusted with her.

"I don't know. One second, she's fine. The next, she's unconscious in my arms. He's saying she could have gone into shock, but she's rode with me before. I swear, I didn't do anything to her aside from a hug and a few kisses." I replied, worry spilling out of my voice, clear as a note.

"I see. Has Jessica mentioned having flashbacks of mere memories or pains?" He asked, pausing after the first sentence.

"No. Why, did she mention it to you while I was at dinner?" I asked, glancing as two nurses entered the room and put her on a gurney. I walked with them down to the x-ray room, still with the phone in hand, my boots clanking with every step taken.

"No, but her father over the phone mentioned it when I was talking to him before his arrest, passing on information about you being with her. He said Jessica has been having flashbacks since her mother's death. She was close with her mother, and being with her during the death may have traumatized her into this." Wammy stated, his voice sounding dry. "Something being done may have made her flashback to something and send her into a state of shock."

"Well, she was extremely quiet after I led her out this morning. She kinda paused when I took her wrist since I was unable to get a grip on her hands. Do you think that may have been what caused her to go into shock?" I asked, elaborating it in my mind and all the thoughts that could have been going through her mind.

"It might have been. Well, Mello, it seems you have a case of your own to solve. Don't worry about contacting the school, Someone else is already done so. they're going to collect her homework she missed and relieve you when they make their rounds."

"No, it's fine. I want to be with her until she wakes up. She's my responsibility. It's my fault." I replied, waiting outside as the x-rays were being taken.

"It's nobodies fault, Mello. You're letting your emotions get the better of you. Well, I must be off. There are other things I must attend to. Good luck." And then there was a click. I sighed as I waited next to her bed minutes later, counting the seconds until she awoke.

* * *

**I'd like to thank my friend Sara for helping me edit and revise this chapter as well as those who view it. You guys rock! **


	8. Chapter 7: The Future Doesn't Scare Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, just my OC's.**

**Note: Sorry due to the lack of lateness. My sister's birthday was this weekend (which I forgot about) so I had to set aside business and go see a movie, take her out and do all this other nonsense. So this chapter is dedicated to her! Happy birthday, sis! **

**Secondly, I want to add that no reviews=no story. It's just a real let down not to see any feedback or anything. So, I'm promising virtual Cadbury Eggs (Getting into the swingof Easter here) to any reviewers when I post next Sunday!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Future Doesn't Scare Me At All**

_My surroundings were that of a local coffee shop as I dreamed, and my mother, a pale woman with a thin body and soft face, was sitting across from me in a booth. On the table was a cup of coffee, two sugars, one creamer and a cup of tea, was then the mini-version of my younger self decided to break the silence after sipping her cup of tea and looking into my companion's large purse._

"_Mommy, what's that black book you carry around with you?" I asked, leaning towards my mother. Her brown eyes lingered on my eight year old, gray ones, her smile was soft as always. (I'd been wearing coloured contacts for sight problems. I opted for gray to took a tad different)_

"_It's my diary, sweetheart. I always keep it with me, just in case I need it. Who knows, one day it might be yours." She replied, taking the oject out and holding the it close to her, almost as if it was as important to her as I, her own flesh and blood, was. _

"_Can I hold it Mommy? I swear I won't look at it. Please, Mommy, please?" I asked, gripping onto my mother's arm. All she did was chuckle, brushing a thin strand on raven coloured hair out of my sight of vison. _

"_I'd rather you not sweetheart. It's important to me that you don't. Your father too. In fact, he doesn't even know I have it." She replied, eyes getting serious as a man wolf whistled at her. My mother was a young woman, having given birth to me at the age of 15. She was only twenty three at the time, being very self conscious about going out in public with me._

_She put the black notebook on table, pushing her coffe aside when she thought I wasn't looking and started to write long sentences. I didn't understand why, but I went along with it. She closed it, frowned and glanced at me._

"_Jessica, promise me you won't make the same mistakes your father makes or that I make." She said, looking back at me. I had aged seven years, had a bruise on my face and in my new uniform. _

"_Mother. Please. Don't leave me again!" I yelled as she and the colour started to fade, leaving me in complete and utter white. Everything suddenly blurred and went dark to my dis-contentful-ness. _

My eyes opened, but my surrounding were blurry and out of view. Everything was white. Had I actually died this time? Was I in heaven? Then it all came into view, all at once and I could feel all the pressure on my face, I could sense the worry retaliating off someone closeby and I could smell the disenfectant coming from every which way. Absolutely disgusting smell, it was too. I was in the hospital in a bed wearing the same clothes I wore upon blacking out on. No, I hadn't blacked out. I went into shock. Shock from the many memories that had happened.

And what was with that last dream? Sure, the first half the dream actually happened years ago, but what was it that she meant by not making the same mitakes she of Dad had made? What mistakes were there? Well, at least with Father, there was his drinking problem to take into consideration as well as his abusive nature. But what exactly were my mother's mistakes? I blinked a few times and started to sit up, not remembering i had a guest in the room.  
"Jessica!" I didn't have time to turn my head. In a matter of a little under a second, Mello was there with me, holding me as close as he possibly could. He was bear hugging me and smothering me with kisses. It felt weird being both loved and wanted by someone my own age. But then again, it also felt good, knowing he was on my side.

He stopped kissing me long enough to say "Don't you ever make me worried like that! You scared the living crap out of me, seeing as you almost fall off my bike! You could have given me a heart attack!" Then his lips were back on mine. How on earth did he have the breath for this? I hadn't a clue.

I flushed red, returning the affection unsurely and not as fast. He pulled apart for another breath. I took advantage and took a few deep breaths before asking "Why am I in the hospital if all I did was black out? I feel fine." It was true, I felt exceptionally well, aside from the pressures on my face.

He frowned at me, his eyes darkening. "Honey, you have a broken cheekbone and a concussion. You're getting strict orders to have bed rest, along with a soft food/liquid diet. Must have happened when your dad hit you upside the head. But whatever it was, it certaiy rattled your brain out of whack." Mello moved a stray strand of my raven coloured hair out of my face. I remembered the dream, where my mother did that. I shook my head, letting the hair fall back over my face. "No school. Someone's bringing you your assignments and I'm teaching you what it is you need to know. There isn't a better tutor that you could ask for."

"Aside from Near, you mean?" I asked, sitting up all the way and leaning against the wall. The pain in my cheek was still there, making me wince as I talked. Mello gently pushed me back down on the bed as if he didn't like the idea of me getting up and moving around on my own so quickly. His eyes tightened even when I said Near's name.

"Well, yes. That's besides the point though; I mean, it's irrelevent. Near is going to get the living shit beaten out of him one day by my hands." He replied, the expression on his face showed that he was as serious as death. If he was serious, why didn't I beilieve it?

"Don't curse like that. It's not polite." I said, frowning at him before averting my eyes. "And you're not going to lay a finger on him." He groaned at the last part, as if he didn't want to take orders from me. "Unless I say so." I added, smirking. "I bet he can be a real pain." I winced again as pain was brought across my face. I glanced at the alarm clock. 2:00 pm. I'd been out for 7 ½ hours. I didn't unerstand how, unless they had given me a small amount of aethesitics.

"Stop talking. Your face is going to keep hurting until you do." He replied, getting close again. It was the last thing I wanted at the moment. But I knew that when he did, all my strength would be broken, so I turned away.

"Not now." I breathed, not ready for another round and I was sure doctors were going to stroll in any moment, checking to make sure I was alright. And doctors led to needles that led to shots which led to me getting tense, which was clear upon my face. I had an immense fear of needles, and seeing my own blood get drawn for any reason whatsoever.

"If you're worried about us getting interrupted, we're fine. I asked for some privacy and the doctor said it was cool." He responded, getting closer. I could smell the chocolate on his breath. Usually, I didn't mind this, but now it just smelled absolutely sickening to me. I could feel myself geting dizzy and not in the good kind of way. I was getting dizzy in the way that made me feel like I could pass out again at any given notice, regardless what exactly was going on around me.

"No, I just... Feel like this is going too fast, Mello. I mean, we've only known each other for 36 hours. We shouldn't be doing this kind of thing yet. I mean, look at us, we're teenagers. We don't know anything about each other, yet, here are about to engage into a relationship." I said, glancing at him, my eyes darkening. My brain was spewwing out the words before I had the chance to think. I guess my heart had it's turn talking and now my brain wanted to take control over my confuzzled body. And it wasnt about to lose control over it anytime now.

* * *

I sighed. She was right. Here I was submitting myself to a girl younger than myself, even if it were by just a few measly months and days. Matt and I looked up her profile during dinner, being how we knew everything recorded about her. We then erased the file and replaced it with another, being her alias.

"Jessica, if that's all your so worried about, you could have just told me. I can ease myself at will" I added, looking at the dark eyed girl in annoyance. This girl was constantly changing her mind over everything little thing possible. It was a miracle she took as short as she did to get ready for school. Not to mention it was as if she had a split personality or something of that nature.

"It's not about that. We're getting too serious too fast. The last thing I want is a broken relationship, and I'm not about to shut down every opportunity I had for a guy. Right now, I need to focus on school in order to get into college. A good one hopefully. And darn it, if it means having to ignore every little distraction by any and all means necessary, I will." Her voice was strong, until her stomach rumbled.

"When was the last time you ate anything, anyway?" I asked, glancing at her softly, desperate for a change in topic. She flushed a dark side of red, giving up her moment of strength.

"I honestly don't remember. Maybe breakfast yesterday around 10?" Jessica's eyes then switched from upset to curious. I saw her look as if she was in concentration, completely forgetting our current argument. "Yes, that's right. I had a bowl of Captain Crunch after you left. That was the last thing I ate." I could read her expression perfectly. It said 'and why did I deny dinner last night? I'm starving.' It fact, it was probably what was going through her mind now. I stifled myself from laughing out loud, but that didn't keep me from rubbing it further in her face.

"Maybe I should get something for you to eat if you haven't in twenty eight hours. That might be the reason you're so cranky. You just woke up and you're starving." I smirked, now realizing we had a small thing in common. Food; we both got cranky when we hadn't eaten in ages. Her response made me burst out laughing.

"I am not cranky. And I'm not starving, just slightly hungry. Peckish even." She lied, flushing a light shade of pink. The way she looked at me made me laugh harder, making me rather happy I had changed the subject.

"You're cranky, I'm a chocoholic. Live with it." I said, steadying myself as I got up. "I'm going down to the cafeteria to get you something. Is there anything I shuld know about like allergies, picky eater-ness, anything at all?"

"Anything, as long as it's not any kind of meat." Jessica replied, wrinkling her nose at the mere mention of the words. I gave her a questioning look. "I don't like the taste of most meat after I wake up, generally. Absolutely disgusting. Aside from bacon." her expression became thoughtful after adding the little tidbit of information. I could hear the file door in my head being slammed shut after mentally adding it to my mental folder about things I should know about her.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." I replied, smirking as I got up. I'd get her some kind of snack, like something small but filling. I got her two cereal bars frm the closest vendding machine as she hadn't any breakfast and a few chocolate bars for myself seeing as how hadn't brought any with me and was craving the taste of the brown, powdery substance we know as cocoa. When I returned she was still lying down in her bed. I tossed the two cereal bars at her at head. They fell a bit short of where I aimed, not putting enough pressure on the throw. She glanced at them and picked one up. It was halfway gone before I sat down beside her on her bed.

"Thanks." She said, before nibbling on the second one, not wasting even a second on eating it. "Sorry I said what I did. It's just...stress. And the added pressure."

"You sound sorry." I said, gently taking her hand. Her eyes looked from my eyes to our hands. I could feel her gently take her hand out of mine and turned it so we were holding hands.

"I was being a jerk. I let my emotions get the better of me. I have never felt so ashamed before." She eyes hadn't left our hands. I could feel Jessica squeeze gently. "I was horribly, horribly wrong to say what I did." I saw a tear starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh god, please don't cry, sweetheart." I replied, wiping the tear away, trying my hardest not to submit to her weak state. After all, one of us had to stay strong here and since she was already so broken, it looked as if it was me who needed to be strong. For her sake.

"It just hurts from talking." She replied, another tear running down her face as if proof of her explanation. I sighed, wiping that tear away as well.  
"Then shut up and relax." I said, pulling her into a tight hug. Who cared if anyone was watching, although nobody was, and who cared if they saw two teens holding each other and kissing? It was human nature, to love a person that you cared about. And that person for me was her. And I wasn't about to let her hit rock bottom on the way of completely losing her sanity. Not now, not ever in my lifetime.

* * *

I decided he was right. It was time I did just shut up already and relax. I _trusted _Mello, with my heart, my life and my soul. He truly cared and truly loved me. I could see it the second he pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. So, when he pulled back, I asked the first question that came to mind.

"So, when can I- I mean we- go home? I'm not exactly comfortable with the whole idea of me being in a hosp-" I was interrupted by his phone going off. He glanced at me, as if asking my permission to answer it. I nodded slowly. My thoughts were, why didn't he shut the phone off after he came in here?

"Hello?" A look of surprise crossed his face. "Yes, she's here...What do you mean by that?" His eyes got harsh and he sighed. "But what happened?...I don't understand... Yeah, I'll tell her, but I doubt she'll be pleased to hear it...Yeah, she woke up a few minutes ago...No, she didn't contact him at all last night...Yes, I was with her all night. That's how I know... Alright, Near, I get it... Yes, I'm telling her now. Stupid idiot." He hung up glancing at me, his eyes were pained. Whatever he had to tell me, I knew, wasn't going to be pleasant for me to hear. I could tell by the two dark tunnels of blue that were his eyes.

"What was all that about?" I asked, glancing up at him. His eyes left my gaze and stared past me at the wall "Mello, please, tell me what's wrong!"  
"It's your father. He's dead." His voice was emotionless as he responded to my question. He glanced at me again, as if with shock. "He died a few hours ago. By a heart attack. By Kira."

I froze. In just 2 weeks, I was an orphan. No better than Mello, Matt or Near. _Well, so much for Dad looking after me, Mom. Looks like I'm all on my own now..._I thought, before speaking without thinking once again.

"Are you sure it was necessarily Kira?" I asked. I hadn't known why I asked that. It just kinda...came out the second I opened my mouth. I didn't even have to ask. Most deaths were in fact coming straight from the mass killer him- or her- self.

"Positive. Died at moments notice in his cell. Had to have been. I mean, it was broadcasted throughout England and a few parts of other countries. The world is starting to fall under Kira, mind you." Mello responded, him being the one to have known anything about my father's arrest between the two of us. He was, after all, my eyes and ears when I wasn't close by. I hadn't known about it becoming news have left out that detail when he was telling me more infrmation about it earlier.

"And they just left the case closed like that? Why didn't they do anything? What happened exactly? What did Near tell you?" I asked, looking at him, my eyes were like daggers: icy and cold.

"I don't know. Nor does Near, but it's rare when he doesn't. Look, I'm sorry about your father." He said, his gaze reverted back to me. "I knew you weren't close. But, he was a big part of your life."

"His time was up anyway." I replied, the words were out of my mouth before I could think of how to respond to his words. "I mean, he deserved it. It wasn't right for him to do what he did to me. And besides-" I got cut off.

"Wammy's meeting up with the world's greatest detective, L, tonight. He's doing a case on the whole Kira investigation. I hope he can put a stop to it. I'm strictly against Kira. He killed several innocent individuals, and he killed your dad." Mello's voice hardened at my words. "Do you support Kira?"

"No. I don't. Sometimes there are people in prison for crimes they never committed. And Kira's killing those people who are innocent." I replied, turning my head. "If I were Kira, I'd turn myself in, but Kira's too focused on killing people to care about this."

It was time to find my mother's old black notebook. Simply to get my revenge on Kira.

* * *

**Shoutouts! I plan on announcing the names of reviewers and alerters at the end of each chapter. So, I want to say thank you to Mioku who was the first to review the story! You rock my socks off! xD**


	9. Chapter 8: Don't Know How I'll Survive

**hey guys! I'm glad to see I still have readers out there! thanks for the views and hits as I do appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer by Mello: StardustArcher doesn't own Death Note or I wouldn't have the scar across my face. She only owns her OC's.  
**

**Me: Oh, that's a good one!**

**Mello: *smirks* Well, thank you.**

**Note: I'm taking requests for drawings as of now. I'm willing to draw any scenes in the story, characters, or settings. Also, I'm debating making a sequel to this story, but unsure yet. I need you guys to let me know! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Don't Know How I'll Survive**

I sighed as she gave me her response. "Good because we'd have to break up if you were a Kira supporter. I want to do everything I possibly can to help out in this case. Even if it means putting it all on the line." I said. "All I'm concerned about most is beating Near." It was an obsession, I knew, but everybody's got at least one, right?  
"Seriously, what's up with you hating Near? What's he ever done to you?" She asked, eyes narrowing. I hadn't expected her to ask that, but I managed to avoid the question by asking my own.  
"What's up with you being so bouncy after learning that your only living relative is dead? You should be miserable. He's your fucking father." I said, my eyes getting hard. "Aren't you mad that you'll never see him again? I know I would be if I was in your place."  
"He _beat _me Mello. He used to beat me with a belt. He used to smack my mother around and across the face. Why else do you think she and I were so close?" Tears were streaming down her face. I- I hadn't known she'd been her father's victim for ages. And now that he was out of the picture, she was free as a bird. "My mother _died_ because of him. It was his drinking that made him that way. He was just as ruthless with us as he was in the court. That's why I argued with him. That's why I always ran away. I wanted to leave and never return. That was why I didn't want you taking me back Saturday night."  
I froze hearing that. So it may have been my own fault he was gone? Or was it really Matt's for pushing her to get on the bike? "Jessica. I...I didn't know...I'm sorry." I bowed my head, ashamed. I barely knew her after all. She must have lied whenever she was questioned about it. Poor on my behalf. Not even twenty four hours and what I did know about her came off of school records and hospital files.  
"I know you didn't. Nobody does. Why do you think I always wear either long sleeves or a jacket? Or why the only things I wear are jeans or knee high socks with my skirts?" The tears stopped, the winces of pain continued. It tore at me horribly. It was hurting to watch. It was only until then that our favorite redhead walked into the room, playing a game, of course. I, ironically, hadn't noticed it before, but he wasn't wearing his usual ensemble of stripes.  
"I thought I requested privacy." I snapped at him, not in the mood for any of his nonsense. Even though Matt was like a brother to me, at times I wanted to do to pound his head into a wall. Talk about brotherly love, huh?  
"Yeah, and I don't want my best friend and my adopted sister doing anything... inappopiate." Matt responded, eyes on his game still as he sat down it the empty chair beside Jessica's bed seeing as how I was sitting on her bed. He glanced up as if to check her expression, probably thinking he was as funny as Brian Regan (the guy doing the Spelling Bee jokes.)  
"What gave you idea we,- I, would allow that kind of illicit activity, Matt? Do I look like some kind of slut to you?" Jessica asked, eyes getting cold.

"Who said anything about inappopiate stuff being illicit. Technecally, while you're here, you're doing drugs, so, it kinda diffuses your use of the word." I responded, letting her roll those eyes of hers at me. I mocked the gesture back. We were kinda acting like Fang and Max from Maximum Ride.(It was a book series I found in the library and was reading for a book report for English.)  
"Just kidding, jeez. You have no sense of humor whatsoever. So, what'd I miss? Matt asked, glancing up at us again through those tinted goggles. I wanted to smack him upside the head more than ever now. Odd. Was he trying to make me angry or was this his idea of being a real smart alec?  
"Nothing important to you, Matt. If I were you, I'd shut up. I don't think either of us are in the mood right now. Jay's father is dead. And she just gave me information I am not repeating to you.." I snapped, taking Jessica's hand in mine, squeezing it. She needed to hold me back if I got too mad. Matt dropped the game on the ground and looked at me in shock. That's a first. Usually, it's me who's the one throwing the games on the floor.  
"Dead? What happened Mello? Who killed him, Kira?" He asked before getting up and pacing. He looked beyond furious for all the wrong reasons. In Jessica's face, I could see her mentally celebrating the fact.  
"The old man died from a heart attack." I replied, my eyes darkening. "But that's not all. Roger's taking Jay in. He already gave her a letter, V, and took the liberty of putting everything belonging to both her parents in her name."  
"I'm getting taken in, there?" Her eyes seemed upset at that matter. Not good. "This can't be happening. I had every intention. Every intention of going _home. _Where I _belong_." Her eyes went to the window as a plane flew across the sky.  
"Looks like Wammy's House is your home now." Matt said, shaking his head, picking up and examining the dropped game. After a moment of looking it over, he went back to playing it as though nothing happened. "You can go back to Number 647 whenever you feel like it. The house is gonna be in your name." We both watched as another tear formed. _Overkill, mate, _I thought, taking a deep breath

"She doesn't mean 647 Drake Lane. She means Kyoto Japan." I replied, stroking her hair and kissing her quickly. "You know, the place she was born, raised, _had a life_?" I added, throwing a glare his way.

"We had plans to go visit Mum for Christmas." Another tear went down her face. It was clear that she thought she was going back home to Japan after I told her that her old man bought the farm. "I never thought...Mum, I'm so sorry." She whispered, falling all apart. It was taking every little thing I had to stay strong. And it was a bit easier with Matt there.

"No, Jay...V, don't cry, man...Girl. I'll start cryin'." Matt said, removing his goggles and wiping his eyes as if he was crying.

"V?" She asked, looking at me and then at Matt. "What do you mean by V?" Matt glanced at me as if asking why I didn't explain to her the concept of V.

"I was getting to that, honey." I murmured, gently taking her hand in mine. "It's actually quite simple."

* * *

"V is your new codename. Your letter, mind you. We all have aliases. Mello, Matt, Near. You didn't think Mello was my real name, did you?" he asked, laughing as he wiped away another tear. Even the lightest touch hurt my face.  
"Mason Kather is though." I replied, only to see him chuckle at me again.  
"Nope. Another alias. But, at least you got the initials right." He replied, smirking at me.  
"Marty Kieth?" I guessed.  
"Wrong-o."  
"Give me another hint."  
"You got one already. I'm not giving you any others."  
"I give up." I really had no clue anymore and I wasn't about to stress mself out over it, or spend countless hours guessing.  
"I'm not telling." He replied smirking before kissing me again. He kept a grip on me for a while, not that I was arguing anymore. I felt less hungry than I had when I woke up, but completely out of my grumpy mood. Matt coughed, as if trying to make us acknowledge he wasn't leaving.  
Mello ignored Matt. He must have done something to make Matt say "Jeez Mello, really? You don't have to do that." I wondered what he'd done to say that.  
I needed a breath, but Mello seemed extremely unaware of that fact. He was starting to get rougher and I was running quickly out of oxygen. My eyes opened and I motioned for Matt to get Mello to let go of me. Matt looked at me as if to say he was aware that I was, but didn't want Mello yelling at him.

_Mello, you'll be the death of me I swear. _I thought, trying to get him to release me, but he seemed to be ignoring me. It hadn't occurred to me I could breath through my nose until a few seconds after I heard Matt walk out of my room, saying, "I'll leave you two alone. You both clearly want your privacy. Just, go easy on her Mel. I think she needs some air."

After Matt left the room, Mello let me go and I gasped for air. "How do you...keep your...breath...for so...long?" I panted, taking more deep breaths, glancing up at him.

"If you're going be Matt's room mate from time to time, you'll need to be able to hold your breath for a long time." He murmured, his eyes locked on mine.

"What did you do...to Matt?" I asked, suddenly remembering the redhead's little outburst.

"I flipped him off." Of course. Why didn't I think of that? He went back to kissing me and I could feel him gripping tighter, pulling me closer, getting more desperate with the affection he was giving to me. Another argument arose between my two different selves. I'll be Jessica 2 again.

Jessica 1: Get him to let you the fuck go! You're no where near ready for this kind of thing yet.

Jessica 2: I'm trying; he's not letting me. He's got an iron grip in case you haven't noticed.

Jessica 1: If your trying, then Mum never died.

Jessica 2: Do you at least know what a death note is?

Jessica 1: I only know what you do, baka.

Well that wasn't going anywhere. I hadn't even noticed that Mello pulled back again and was staring at me.  
"Jessica, helloooo? Is anyone home in there?" He asked, waving his hand in front of my face, causing me to blink a few times. "Welcome back to the world of the living. What were you thinking about?"  
"You. I was wondering what would happen if we ended up going a bit too far like with what Matt said. You know what I mean, right, Mel?" I asked, flushing a dark shade of red. Matt must have been used to using terms like that. I had been raised not to use terms like that, especially in public. Mello smirked.  
"Do you want to find out?" He asked suggestively, eyes widening a surprising amount. He also sounded rather seductive about it too. I shivered.  
"No, not yet. I don't want to take any risks. I don't want to risk a broken relationship or any unneeded stress. It could be the one thing that makes me lose my sanity." I replied, my eyes looking at my covers. "And to be honest, it's against my religion.

Little did I know, that my sanity would have been kept if I hadn't snuck out the previous day.

* * *

"What is your religion anyway?" I asked, frowning as I got off of her. I had honestly hoped she'd dismiss my animalistic behavior. I now realized it was the one question I'd been wanting to ask for a while now. I _was_ just a little bit curious. Just a little.  
"I'm a mix Roman Catholic and Shinto." I saw a faint smile develop on her face as she seemed to remember something. It was long before she was chuckling softly. "It's funny, isn't it? When I was younger, I promised myself I would never kiss a boy. My friends and I used to say boys were gross and icky. I never would have imagined ten years later that this would ever happen."  
"What, you being madly in love with a godly handsome, kick ass Croatian guy who you love?" I replied, raising my brows at her. Her response was a roar of laughter.  
"You sound really narcissistic when you say that. Not to mention you sound so sure of yourself. And I was talking about me even kissing anyone aside from parents. When I was little, it was a huge crime to even have a crush on anyone. It's weird, how our opinions change over time." She said, glancing at me. Her eyes were softer than I'd ever seen before. They had a small bit of sadness in them too. They said 'and it's sad because it'll never be like that for me ever again.' I sighed. "You do realize you said 'in love' twice, right?"  
"That doesn't mean it has to be over. Maybe, if we're still together in a couple years, we can see it happen with our own children." I responded, ignoring her change in subject.  
She hesitated, thinking about what to say next, probably bummed on the fact I hadn't commented on the whole grammer error. The words sounded as if they had been thought through. "What if it's not meant to be? You and I, I mean. Won't I be...A forgotten memory? A friend? A nuisance?"  
Good couple questions. I didn't expect her to ask them. I never should have said maybe. "Jessica, I seriously doubt you and I aren't meant to be. We're too...Perfect for each other." I replied, getting up. She sat up again, hoping not to be pushed down again by me. I averted my eyes. I was enjoying this way too much. I pretended not to notice when she actually got out of bed and faced me. "We're both hot-headed, troublesome, annoying as fucking sin."  
"Mello, maybe you're the one who needs to be lying down. You seem really red in the face." She pushed, placing her arms on my shoulders. I should have been used to her touch by now, but now I was fighting back every little urge I had. To just grab her and finish what I started. But I didn't want to take the risk. "And, I'm annoying to you?"  
"I'm fine. It's just a little bit...er...hot...in here. Let me, uh, crack open a window." I said shakily, not bothering to . I put her arms back to her side and walked to the window, stalling as I opened each individual one, each the same exact length. I could feel her cold gray eyes on my back as I moved. When I turned back around, there she was standing right there in front of me, inches away from my face.  
"What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" She asked, staring without emotion into my nervous eyes as she repeated the motion I had just escaped from. I really felt an ache in my heart. I had to resist what I was craving. I bit my lip.  
"Maybe we should go home and discuss this later. I don't feel comfortable with this here." I said, mouse-like. Yes, I, Mello was acting like a pussycat being chased up a tree by a dog because of a girl. (I know, I know. Not enough experience with dating kinda leads you t o these things. I'll be honest. I was too focused with schoolwork to care aout girls until she came along.) To my surprise, her eyes got softer and she pulled me closer, in a tight hug.  
"I would really like that." She murmured, holding me close enough to hear her heart beating. It was calm and relaxed, unlike my own that was beating like a drum. She pulled back and kissed me. Never had I regretted making an early move on any girl. Especially her.

* * *

**Special Thanks to: _CuteButDeadlyAlchemist_ for being first to review and for also making a letter from Mello to Jessica which may or may not make an appearance in later chapters/sequel with her permission. Check out her stories, as they are wicked awesome! you rock my striped socks girl!**

**Thanks also goes out to _iKatleiin_ and****_Kissing Cannibals. _Keep the reviews and favorites/alerts coming as I love them!**

Spoiler: skcabhsalf acisseJ (read backwards)**_  
_**


	10. Notice

Hey guys, please bear with me on late posts. I've been stressing over final exams and haven't had time to revise my chapters and post them on here. I probably won't be posting until after June 23rd due to exams and some family issues. But, I still want to thank all my new Favouriters and Alerts as well as Cutebutdeadlyalchemist and B.L. for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you like it so far.

Ultimately, I have decided to make a sequel to the series taking place two years after the epilogue and prologue. Hopefully it will be up after I finish this story, which won't be for a while. I may also post a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction during the posting of this series which takes place before the events of Birth By Sleep. Hopefully, it will be as or more popular then this current piece of work.

Thanks Guys!

~Stardust Archer

PS: Reviews and Suggestions are still loved greatly!


End file.
